Is It Mine An Ebony Story
by Zandra135
Summary: Ebony has found herself in a difficult position, and she has to make a descision. Someone helps make the descision for her, but was it what she really wanted? Join Ebony as she wades through love and hate and finally reaches a (happy?) ending.


Ebony paced her well furnished room. The silver spirals on the deep purple wall paper glinted in the light, making them sparkle, like the many stars that would soon fill the sky. Her bare feet slapped on the floor, and she played with her ring nervously. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hoping to calm herself.  
  
As she continued to pace, a loud knock filled the room. She smiled, despite her nervousness. She opened the door and stood back as Jay entered.  
  
"I got your message," Jay told her with a smile. "What did you want to see me about?" "Jay I have something to tell you. I'm not sure what to do, or how to tell you this or ask you to help. I don't know....but...." Ram locked the door to his room and moved the chair back. He pressed the secret button on his chair and a door swung open, allowing his to stand. He stood up quickly and sat on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a special day. Tomorrow he'd get his answer from Ebony, and he knew what it was going to be. Jay listened to Ebony, carefully rolling the words over in his head. He didn't understand how this was happening. Couldn't understand.  
  
Ebony stared at Jay's face as she told him. His features were motionless, but as Ebony watched, his eyes clouded over. The cloud that was there before they came together, the shield. Ebony watched, saddened. She knew that the shield would be hard to get down. "I see," Jay said slowly. He knew what was coming next, and he knew the best option was to get away. He stood up, and looked at Ebony, his eyes brightening for a second, but they soon clouded back over. He opened the red door, walking into the hall. "Jay where are you..." her words were cut off by the loud banging of a door. She stared in silence at the door, thinking if she watched hard enough Jay would come back, would come back to her. Before she knew it, she was lying on the bed, sobbing. Her sobs were quiet, she had learnt to do it when Bray walked out on her. It seemed, she thought as she lay there, love wasn't her strong point. So what is? She asked herself.  
  
Jay closed his bedroom door and let rip. The table was first. The elegant table that Ram had gotten for him. He kicked the table, his foot going right through, sending shards of glass onto the floor, the bed and onto him. Next came the desk. He ripped up the papers on top of it, and tipped the table its self over. His rampage went on for only minutes, but in that time he had destroyed almost every item he owned. The only thing that remained was a picture of his mother and father and a glass flower that Daisy had given to him. Daisy. He thought. My first lost love.  
  
Ebony moved around the bed, the sot duvet tangled around her. She opened her swollen, blurry eyes and stared out of the window. The sun was just making her appearance over the horizon, spreading the gold coloured rays into the window and over he bed. Ebony's memory flickered back to the night before. The night she had told Jay. In a way she thought that he knew it was coming, as if he knew what Ram was planning and that he couldn't stop it. She had asked him to help, but obviously he didn't love her enough to start a battle with Ram, to fight for her. At least someone wants me, she thought, thinking of Ram. But do I want him?  
  
Jay awoke with a start. He heard a loud banging which made his head hurt. He didn't understand why he was feeling that way, why his throat burned, why he was feeling queasy and why his head was throbbing. He turned his head and spotted them. The empty and half empty bottles of alcohol. His eyes wandered further, to the chaos that was his bedroom. "What the...." He started, and then remembered. He had done this. He had destroyed everything. He closed his eyes, hoping everything would be ok, hoping it would be back to normal. He opened his eyes slowly, but it made no difference. Everything was a mess, like his life.  
  
Ebony stood at the pool, her leather clothes catching the sun, making them shine. The sun teased her skin, making it feel hotter than usual. She knew what she had to do to get over Jay. Get back to her old ways. Look out for herself. Maybe even move to the country, away from Ram, away from the city and away from Jay. Different thoughts were running through her head. Jay loves you, tell Ram no, one voice declared. It's no use, Ram won't let you go, screamed another voice. It's Amber's fault, you could be with Bray, no need for Jay, a third voice shouted. None of this would have happened it Zoot were here, another voice said. She gasped despite herself. She hadn't thought of Zoot since the Chosen. And even then she had hardly done it, she thought of the Chosen as Jaffa, and not Zoot. So why did he just come into my head, Ebony thought, heading for Ram's office.  
  
Ram stared at Ebony, Ebony stared back. "So I came by your bedroom this morning, you weren't there. But I did notice that the flowers don't look so good. So now I must ask for your answer. Yes or no?" Ebony stared at him, she had played this moment over in her head as she had walked to his office, but in her version Jay always came in and 'rescued' her. She turned her attention from Ram, to the door. Hoping, praying.... "Well?" Ram asked. Ebony knew that it was useless, Jay wouldn't come and save her. "I....I..." The door opened and Jay stepped in. Ebony held her breath, a smile spread across her face. "Here are the reports you want." He said to Ram, then handed him the report and walked out, not even acknowledging her. The smile faded, and she turned back to Ram. "I accept your proposal," she said, the words tasting like acid in her mouth. Ram broke out in a smile. "I thought that would be your answer," he said, and Ebony was revolted by his smugness. "We must celebrate. Java, Siva." He called. They were quick to walk in. "Yes Ram?" They said simultaneously. "We have a celebration on our hands. Your sister has agreed to be my wife. Now Java get me the supplies for a party, and Siva spread the word. The Techno's are having a party to announce our marriage, and the whole city is invited." Ram told them. The sisters drew Ebony daggers, but she didn't notice, the only thing that she could think of was the ceremony, and how accepting was the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
Java walked towards Jay, purposefully. She knew that this was her chance, and she just couldn't let it go. "So I guess you know about Ebony accepting Ram's proposal?" Java asked him. The words pierced Jay's heart. He knew she would, but he didn't really believe it until he heard it. "Yeah I know," he said, almost bitterly. "Are you going to the party?" Java asked sweetly. "They're having a party? What next? A public wedding?" He asked himself, not really concentrating on Java. "Whatever. Are you going?" "I guess." "Well maybe I'll see you there," she told him. She started walking away, but as she neared the end of the hall way she turned. "Save me the last dance." She said, blowing him a kiss. "Maybe I will," Jay said, absentmindedly, as she turned the corner.  
  
Ebony watched the door as the city kids walked in. She recognised most of them, but there were a few new faces. As she watched the Mall Rats walked in. Pride, Salene, Cloe, Lex and Tai-San entered, Dee not with them. Then Ebony remembered she was at the hotel, guarding. Ebony walked over to the Mall Rats. "Welcome to the party," Ebony said to them. "Well Ebony I'd watch if I were you. That was almost nice," Lex told her, putting an arm around Tai-San. "Oh I'd watch it, if I were you, Lex. I could snap my fingers and I could have ten Technos here carting you away. So If you want to stay with your wife I'd be nice." Lex growled at her, before leading Tai-San to the dance floor. "Have fun you guys," Ebony said, before walking off and joining Ram. She watched as Jay walked in. The sight of him bringing a smile to her face. Then as she watched, Java walked in with him. The sight of them together almost made Ebony sick. "There's Java," Ebony said sweetly to Ram. "Where? Oh yes I see her now. Java come here," Ram said to her, through the communicator. Ebony smiled inwardly, as Java walked towards them, a scowl on her face.  
  
"It's nice to see so many of you here," Ram said. "Well as you know we are going to be making an announcement. We being Ebony and I. The beautiful Ebony has agreed to be my wife." Ebony looked out into the crowd, the Mall Rats stood with shocked expressions on their faces. Shocked because she was selling out for good, or that she was over Bray. Her eyes darted around the room, as Ram talked, looking for the man she loved. She found him, making his way out of the door. A frown spread on her face. At least he's not with Java, she thought. She turned to where her sister was, to find her gone. Here eyes grew wide. She turned to face the crowd, who were now dancing and having a good time. She couldn't spot her sister. It doesn't mean they're together, she thought. "Ram were's Java?" She asked sweetly, then smiled, showing her pearly whites. "She said something about a headache. She's gone back to the hotel," Ram said with a wave of his hand. "And Jay?" She said, agitated. "Oh he's gone to the hotel to keep an eye on security. Why do you ask?" "No reason," Ebony said sadly.  
  
Java walked along the corridor to her room, Jay beside her. She ran her hand down the red wall as she walked. She couldn't believe this was happening, didn't think he'd have gone, and so quickly too.  
  
~At the Party~  
  
"....has agreed to be my wife." "Hi Jay," Siva said. Jay focussed on her, trying to get Ram's voice out of his head. "Sorry I had to leave before, you know what Ram's like. "Yeah I do." "It's a bit hot in here," Java said, waving her hand. "Want to get back to the hotel." "Yes," he said simply. I want Ebony out of my head, he thought to himself.  
  
~At the hotel~  
  
Java stopped outside her room. "Well here we are," she said in a sing song voice. "We sure are." "Do you want to....come in?" She asked him, looking him in the eyes. Jay breathed deeply. "Sure," he said. Anything to get Ebony out of my head, he thought as Java opened the door.  
  
The black top of Jay's uniform looked out of place on the white carpet. The room was spotless, and the top was not in a place, the way it should have been. The top had been thrown carelessly to the floor by Java, who was kissing Jay, softly. The kisses became more urgent, more passionate. Jay opened his eyes for just a second, and saw Ebony in Java's place.  
  
~At the Party~  
  
Ebony sat a blue table, alone. Ram was sitting on the podium with Siva and a few guards. Ved was dancing with Cloe. Ram wouldn't normally approve, but he was to happy to mind. Ebony was thinking about Jay, and what he was doing. Probably Java, a voice in her head said. As she sat there Salene came and sat next to her. "Hi Ebony. Any word on the other Mall Rats yet?" Salene asked. "No." Ebony's first thought was Alice. She missed her girlfriend and really needed to talk to her. She knew she could help. This thought brightened her. "But I may find out some information. Leave it to me." "About who? Jack and Ellie? Alice? May?" "Woa girl. I'll see what I can do. Now run along now, before they see you with the enemy." "Ebony you're still a Mall Rat," Salene said, before walking away and joining Pride. Ebony sighed. "I wish that were true."  
  
~At the Hotel~  
  
Jay stood outside Java's room, struggling to get the top back on. "I can't believe I did that," he said, then cursed under his breath. "How could I have done that? Am I stupid?" The scene started to play in his mind.  
  
In that split second when he opened his eyes, and saw Ebony, every bit of rational thinking went out of his head. He continued to kiss 'Ebony.' He stopped and started unzipping her top. "I love you...Ebony." He said. Java stared at him, shock and hurt in her eyes. "Java?" Jay said, as the image of Ebony popped out of his head. "That's right. Java. You got the wrong sister." Jay stood up tumbling along the floor. He scooped up his top and Java opened the door. He stepped outside. "It's been great, Jay, let's do it again some time," she hollered, before slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid Jay." He had finally managed to wrestle with his top, and pulled it over his head. He took one more look at Java's red door, before making his way to his own room.  
  
The next morning Ebony walked towards her future husbands room. She really hated him for doing this to her. She knocked and went to open the door, but it was locked. "Wait a moment," a voice said from inside. She heard a few banging noises.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked. "Fine," came the reply, as the door opened. Ram appeared, in his chair, and quickly closed the door. "What is it?" "Well I was thinking about the wedding. You see I want my best friend to be my bridesmaid." "Understandable..." Ram said. "But my best friend isn't here." "That's a shame," Ram told her. "But she could be." "I don't understand, Ebony. How can she not be here and be here at the same time?" "Not what I mean is she was a Mall Rat, but you guys took her away. I really miss her. Is there anyway you can bring her back?" "Ebony. There is no way I can." "Come one Ram. Java has Siva, who do I have? No one. Please bring Alice back. I'll be eternally grateful." Ebony flashed a winning smile at Ram. "I'll see what I can do," Ran said, in a thoughtful voice. "What was her name? Alice?" "Yes and thanks Ram," Ebony said, with fake warmth. She turned to go. Hoping to see Jay.  
  
Ved walked along the street. Kids cheered as he walked, a thank you for the electricity and the party. He waved and then continued his journey to the mall. He moved along the winding street, past the crumbling buildings, past some kids. He turned a corner and came face to face with the mall. He walked around the white building, until he came to the entrance. He walked in, easily. There was no security. The first person he saw, when he walked in, was the person he was looking for. "Hey, Cloe." "Ved. What are you doing here?" She asked him, as she brushed Mouses' hair. "I came to see you. Alone." Mouse took the hint, grabbing the brush and walking away. "What about?" "About the wedding. Would you like to come with me?" "What? Am I even invited?" "Sure you are. Just come to the hotel, and we'll go, ok?" "I guess so." Ved nodded and then left, like his entrance, his exit was not detected.  
  
Ebony swam in the pool. She hadn't done it in a lon time, but, she realised, this was the time to do everything again. Her strokes were even, her breaths deep. She had been doing laps for about an hour, but she didn't feel tired. Thoughts were running through her head. Mostly just, Jay or Ram. That was it. Those two words repeated. She also came up with arguments for and against them both. "Why me?" She said out loud. "Why you what?" A voice said behind her. She turned to face the person. She couldn't really see who it was, the glare of the sun blocking her view. She moved to the side a bit, as the person came into view. "Oh my god," she said, before letting out a little squeal. "Alice! You came." She said, her voice full of happiness. "I didn't think you'd be here so quickly." She climbed out of the pool, and ran over, hugging her friend. "Get off, you're all wet," Alice told her, and they both laughed. "How did you get here so soon? How are you? I'm so glad you're back." "I wasn't that far away from the city. I was with May and the kids." They started to walk inside the hotel, talking about the way Alice was treated in the camp, and the things which changed. As they walked, they came across Ram. "Well I see you found her." As he spoke, Alice's defences went up. "Yeah I found her fine," She said, hostilely. "Thanks Ram," Ebony said. "I didn't think you'd bring her here, and so soon. "You're welcome, sweet Ebony. Now go, talk." He said. "I have other work to do." Ram wheeled away, and Ebony led Alice to her room. "I'm really glad that you're back. And I need your advice." "I knew you wanted something, Ebony." "Yeah. I actually want two things. One I'll tell you later. The other is to be my bridesmaid." "Oh my god, you're getting married?" Alice asked, then hugged the bride to be. "Yeah, but don't get too excited. It's to Ram." Alice let go of her. "Oh Ebony," was all she could say.  
  
Alice lay in her bed, looking out of the window, at the millions of tiny stars twinkling in the sky. He thoughts drifted to Ebony. After telling her the whole story Alice said she's need time to think about what Ebony should do. But for once, she was lost for words. Ebony wanted Jay, Ram wanted Ebony, and Jay wanted Ebony but wouldn't go for her since Ram wanted her, and now he was with her sister, Java. It was very confusing. Sort of like the Ellie, Jack and Luke triangle, Alice thought. But with an extra person. She knew that in a perfect world she'd tell Ebony to go with Jay, but it wasn't a perfect world. Plus Ram seemed to powerful to mess with. She knew what she had to tell Ebony to do, but she really didn't want to.  
  
Ebony lay on her elbow, staring out the window at the same stars Alice had been, minutes before. She remembered back to Eagle Mountain, remembered the people in the shuttle. I wonder if they're still alive, she thought. Maybe they're even past our solar system. Maybe they even found aliens who are on the way to beam me up and take me to paradise with Jay. Her imagination was running wild, but it was still a nice thought. "We thought we'd be safe, we were wrong." The recorded voice had said. "You and me both," she said aloud. She never thought that this would happen. She was the queen of the loco's, she was part of the saviour mall rats, she ran city security before finally ruling the place. When the virus first hit, she thought that she and Bray would run off together. Then she thought that she and Zoot would rule together, forever. She never imagined Jay or Ram, or the Technos. The closest she came to technology was Jack and maybe even Dal. She turned around, lying on her back, staring at the plain white ceiling. Maybe I deserve this, maybe all the years of hurt and neglect are coming back to me, she thought, as she closed her eyes. "Good night, Jay," she whispered.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Jay lay in his bed, alone. All he could think about was Ebony and the wedding. His thoughts were all over the place. I could run in and save her, like a hero, he thought. I could just not go, another thought said. I could go and sit there as if nothing is happening, and forget Ebony even exists. He knew that he would do the latter. He could never go against Ram. He was way to powerful. He couldn't not go, Ram asked him to be best man, and he couldn't refuse. "At least I am the better man," he said out loud. He closed his eyes, hoping that by morning everything would go away, and he and Ebony would be together. "Good night, Ebony," he whispered, at the exact second Ebony did.  
  
Ebony walked into Alice's room. Alice was already up and ready, even though it was only half seven. "Good morning," Alice chirped. "Good morning to you too," Ebony said. She looked at Alice, and knew she was trying to avoid eye contact. "So Alice what do you think I should do?" Ebony asked, sitting on the bed, which was draped with a blue flowery bed spread. "About what?" Alice asked innocently. "You know what. About Jay and Ram," Ebony said softly. Alice knew what to say, but didn't know how to. "I'm really sorry Ebony," she started. "I want to tell you to go after Jay...." "But," Ebony said, with a sad sigh. "But Ram is just to powerful. You're in danger. Do you really want to risk yourself, or Jay for that matter." Ebony thought, she really didn't care what happened to her, but she didn't want anything to happen to Jay. Silence fell over the two. "I guess you're right. I don't want anything to happen to Jay." Alice stared at Ebony, her head dropped, her confidence was gone. "So," Alice said, hoping to get her off of the subject. "When are you taking me back to the mall?"  
  
"We're just going to see our friends," Ebony shouted at Ram. "You can't stop us." "It's dangerous out there. I don't want anything to happen to you." "Liar. You just don't want the collection broken up. Come on Alice." Ebony turned away from Ram, feeling rather good. Shouting at Ram vented some of her ever building rage. "Ebony don't make me angry," Ram told her, but Ebony proceeded to walk. "You said that if I married you I would own all of this," she said, still not turning to face him, but gestured with her hands. "You said I could come and go as I pleased, so I'm going." "I said don't make me...." For the first time Ebony stopped and turned. "I heard you. But I am one girl you don't want to mess with either. Everything my sisters told you is true. I am poison." She said, and walked out, Alice quickly following. Ram stared at the door for a moment. "Spirit. I like that," he said, before turning back to his computer.  
  
Alice and Ebony entered the mall. There was a deathly silence over the place. "What a good welcome home," Alice muttered. "I know what you mean. Hello," she hollered. They started up the steps, as Tai-San and Lex came down them. "Alice," Tai-San said, smiling. She ran down the steps, hugging her friend. Lex was right behind her. When the hug was over, Lex gave Alice a hand shake, before returning the hand around Tai-San's waist. "Good to see you," Lex told her. "What are you doing here?" Tai-San asked. "Well Ebony worked her magic and now I'm back." As they talked, the other Mall Rats came down the stairs. Pride, Salene and Cloe, all hugged Alice. Mouse, Sammy and Dee were left. They gave little hellos, but didn't know what to say. "Who are you?" Mouse asked. "I'm Alice. And you are just the cutest little thing," she told Mouse, ruffling her hair. Mouse smiled, and tried to get her hair back in place.  
  
"So Lex, still head of security?" "Sure am," he said motioning to his star. "So...do I get my old job back or what?" "Not much into subtlety, are you Alice?" Lex asked. "Sure you have your old job back." As they talked Ebony stole a look at Dee. She looked so sad. It was common knowledge, well at least to Ebony, that Dee had a thing for Lex, and since Tai-San was still around, she couldn't get a shot. So work was the only time they were together. Lex must have picked up on it as well. "This here was your replacement, Dee. She did a stand up job. I'm sure she'll still wan to be part of the team." Lex said, almost as a question. "Sorry no. I have better things to do," Dee said, and walked off, everyone staring at her.  
  
"That was fun," Alice said. "For some reason I don't think Dee liked me, do you?" "I don't think it's that, just she's very, you know." "I guess." They waked to their rooms, Alice's next to Ebony's. "Night then," Alice said. She walked into her room, and closed the door. "Yeah. Good night," Ebony said, stepping in. She didn't see the figure, notice the person staring at her through the slats in the wardrobe. She was quick to get changed in the en-suite bathroom, and come back to the watchful eyes of the hidden person, the eyes that would watch her sleep during the night.  
  
Ebony walked into Ram's room. She had been 'summoned' as the guard had put it. The well furnished room was out of place in the hotel, out of place in their society. It should have been bare, with just a desk and a few chair, not the couch, t.v., video, computer games, chairs and two tables it contained. Ebony stood staring at Ram, until he turned round. "Ebony," he started. "I want you to join me in the VR room. Be a dear and ask Java to get it ready." "What? Why? I don't really want to anyway-I'm not feeling too good." "I just want to show you my creation, why do you not want to go?" "I told you, I am unwell," she said, then coughed, trying to add emphasis.  
  
"You're not sick. Now go." Ebony thought quickly. "I'm not going unless Alice does." "No verts allowed," he said, in a clod tone. Ebony crossed her arms, and smiled. "Well I guess I can't go then, I am not a Techno." "You are....special. You are the exception to the rule." "Oh no, I couldn't possibly...." She said, but was cut off by Ram. "Ebony you are trying my patients," he told her, tapping his fingers on the wheelchair. Ebony stood, unmoving. Her eyes stared ahead, not flinching. "Fine bring her along," Ram told her, giving in. Ebony wasn't expecting it. "What? No! We would be braking the rules," she said, exasperated. "Anything for you, Ebony." Ram said. "Now go, before I....change my mind." Ebony stole one last look at him before walking out of the room, her mouth set in a grim line.  
  
The helmet felt heavy on Ebony's head, but it didn't seem to bother Alice or Ram. She heard a few keys on, what she supposed was, a keyboard being tapped. Then it stoped and she looked around. Boxes. Rows and rows of boxes was all she could see. Ram came up behind her. She stared at him, her eyes growing wide. "What? You didn't think I'd come here in the chair did you? Impractical." "Where...where's Alice?" She asked. "Right here," Alice said, coming out from behind a box. "So what are we doing in here anyway?" Ebony asked looking around. "You'll see," Ram told her. People started coming at them. They didn't know what to do, but Ram started zapping them. It was then Ebony noticed that she and Alice were also wearing zappers. More people came at them, and again Ram zapped them. "Why aren't you playing? This game is real Ebony. You can get hurt. I'd start moving." Ebony and Alice looked at each other, then as other people came they let loose. More and more people came at them and each time they zapped. They stood and watched, no one else was coming at them. Alice sighed, and Ebony smiled. "Not very hard, Ram." She turned around, and felt a blow to the side of the head, then one to the back, and another to the head. As she collapsed on the floor she felt another blow to the head. She saw Ram zap the person. The person who had once tried to force her out of the mall, a person she knew very well. That was all she saw, as she blacked out.  
  
A sound was heard, and a recorded voice told them that the 'game' was over. Alice tugged off her helmet and Ram slowly pulled his off. Alice turned to face Ebony who hadn't moved, in any attempt to take the helmet off. "Why...why isn't she moving?" Alice asked in a concerned voice. "She probably just hasn't realised she can," Ram told her, sitting the helmet on the table in front of him. Alice stared at her for a couple more minutes, then turned to Ram. "She is hurt, she needs help." "But she can't. The programme was set to hurt, not really injure." "You saw what happened to her." Ram stared at Ebony fro a few more seconds, before turning to the computer. He pressed a few buttons, and then, looked shocked at the screen. "Guards," he managed. When they didn't come he shouted in a forceful tone. "Guards." Two techno men walked in, their faces half hidden behind their masks. "Take her to the infirmary, and hurry. Get Sara on it. She's the best doctor we have." Alice stared at Ram, as the two ushered Ebony away. "What's going on? What's wrong? Is she ok." Ram started moving, away, ignoring Alice. Alice stood in front of Ram, stopping him in his tracks. "I said what's wrong with her?" "I don't need to answer questions from...you." "Well it seems to me that your guards are away. You are all alone, so tell me, or you won't be here much longer." Ram stared at her, then out of the door. He knew he didn't stand a chance, his zapper, safely on his bedside table. He cursed to himself, he was never forgetful. He sighed, knowing he would have to tell her. "She may be ok. There was a glitch. Ved. Something went wrong. She took those as real hits, and you know what happened to her." "So she may be...." Alice didn't want to say the word, the horrible word. "May be. Hopefully not. Three, not two." He muttered, before moving away.  
  
The eyes that had watched her before, watched her again, this time out in the open. His eyes, were carefully squinted on her. Her sleep from the other nights he had watched her, was more peaceful. That night, she tossed and turned, sweating, muttering a name, a name the person couldn't make out. The person sat in his chair, just staring. He thought back to the other nights. He didn't know why he liked watching her sleep, maybe it gave him power, power that he could do anything, and she would never know. He could kill her, kidnap her, anything, and she was powerless. As he thought back, Jay walked. He looked at Ebony, lying in the bed, before making a comment. "It's late, maybe you should go to bed, get some sleep, Ram," Jay said to him. Ram turned his eyes suddenly piercing Jay, making him feel cold. "Maybe I will," Ram said, before exiting the room. Jay pulled up a seat next to Ebony. Th chair felt cold and hard against his back. He took Ebony's hand in his. "Pull through, Ebony. I... I love you." He closed his eyes, her hand still in his. Jay listened. She was muttering something, something Jay couldn't make out. Then, as if reading his thoughts Ebony opened her eyes and said the name out loud, before closing her eyes again. Jay sighed, he hoped she'd get better, hope she'd stop the rambling.  
  
Alice lay in bed. This was the first chance she got to think about the game, about who she saw in it. She didn't understand how her friend got there. She didn't understand at all. Did they just make her, an image like her, or did they have her, in VR like they had Ebony and Alice before. "Why were you in the game, Danni?" Alice asked out loud.  
  
Ebony ran, her feet slapping on the ground, sending a spray of mud onto her trousers. She turned around, only for a second, seeing people chasing her, staffs waving, spears and knives held high. She tried the zapper on her wrist, but it sparked and failed to work. She turned around a second time, and she noticed the person leading the group. Ebony kept running, running away from the people chasing her. She looked around her, the landscape unusual, she didn't recognise it. She knew the people were getting closer, could feel the vibrations, hear their footsteps. She turned around for the third time. As she turned back she came across a sharp drop. She looked down. She could see Jay. He was calling up to her. "Jump Ebony, you'll be safe down here." Ebony thought he was crazy, the jump was so far, so steep. She turned around to face the mob, they were gaining quickly on her. She didn't know what to do. Be killed by the mob, or jump and be killed by the fall. Maybe Jay is right, she thought, maybe I will be safe. She took one last look at the mob, took a deep breath and jumped over the edge. She felt as if she was falling forever, would never hit the bottom. The wind whipped at her hair and body, almost hurting as she fell. She was smiling as she fell, thinking of Jay. She hit the cold hard ground the smile was still there, the thought still in her mind.  
  
Ebony opened her eyes. Her eyes darted around. "Where am I? Where's the ground?" She said in a whisper. She couldn't understand, she hit the ground and now she seemed to be in a hospital. The smell hit her, and almost over powered her. She hated that smell. She remembered it from a time before the virus, when she went to see her mother and father in the hospital. She looked around the room once more, this time taking everything in. As her eyes came to the other side of the room she saw a familiar figure, in a chair, sleeping. "Jay," she said, her voice stronger than before. Jay awoke with a start, his eyes adjusting to the soft light. "Ebony, you're awake," he said, rushing to her side. "What happened? How long have I been....well what ever I've been?" "Well the VR went wrong, and you got hurt. You've been out for about four, five days. We thought we'd lost you." "Why are you here? Where's Ram?" Jay sighed inwardly. She's just up and she's already talking about Ram. "I'm here because I am. Ram is working, fixing the VR." "Do you know anything about VR?" Ebony asked. "Not much, not my department." "Well find out about it," Ebony told him. "Why should I?" He asked. "Because. I saw a...friend in there. I saw Danni, and I want to know why." Jay stared at Ebony, wondering who this Danni was. He knew he'd find out more about VR, he had to, he loved her.  
  
Ebony lay in bed, alone. No one was in the room and she was bored. She didn't feel like moving yet, she was still a little sore, and her head still hurt. She had been awake for three days and Ram had not been to see her. Alice and Jay came often and the 'nurse' Sara was always in and out doing things. She stared at the walls, the white walls. Maybe I'll get Ram to change them to...red, she thought. Or a nice calming blue. As she thought about colours, Alice walked in. Alice smiled, and Ebony stared about the room, not noticing her. Alice coughed and Ebony looked up. "God, Alice, you almost gave me a heart attack," she said, but smiled at the girl. "So what are you doing here?" "Just came to see how you were. You know." She sat in the grey chair next to the bed. "So has Jay found out anything?" "Nope. Ram is keeping him in the dark, and so is that little worm Ved. They just tell him it's under control and he doesn't need to worry." "Have you told him yet?" Alice asked. "Told him what?" "Ebony. Told him how you feel about him." Ebony turned away. She could feel her face heating up. "No. Why should I? He won't fight for me. He won't stop the wedding, so why should I even think about telling him?" "Because you love him, Ebony. Last time I didn't want you too. Now I do. He showed how he cared, he was here when you woke up." Alice looked at the clock. "I have to go. They're letting me go to the mall. I told them I wanted to get some new clothes. See you later." Alice got up to leave and Ebony waved goodbye. Alice walked into the hallway, almost banging into someone. "Sorry, Jay," she said absentmindedly, and walked away. "That's ok," he told her, shuffling what he just heard over in his mind. I love her, she loves me, what's stopping us, he asked himself. Ram came up behind him in his wheelchair. "Ah, Jay. They need you in security. I'm just here seeing the patient." Ram moved inside. That's what, Jay said, before walking down the deserted hall.  
  
"Ram. What a....nice surprise," Ebony told him. "What are you doing here?" "Well I just wanted to see the patient." "Why haven't you been here before, then?" Ebony asked, a gleam in her eye. "Germs. Hospital. You don't know what could be in here," he said simply. "So how are we today?" "Great," Ebony said sarcastically. If he noticed he didn't show it. "Good, good. When will you be up and about?" "When I'm ready," she said, in a dull voice. "Good, good," he said, as if he didn't hear her. "Press this button if you need anything," he said, handing her a black box with a bright red button on it. "Sara will be right along when she hears it." Ram started to leave. As he passed the doorway Ebony shivered. "He gives me the creeps," she said out loud, Ram picking up every word, on the communicator he had just given her.  
  
Jay stood outside the building he suspected the VR 'victims' were in. He slowly walked up to the guard. He nodded to him and attempted to walk inside. "Where are you going?" The guard asked. "Inside." "Sorry, orders from Ram. Authorized personnel only." "Authorized personnel? I am Ram's second in command and I demand you let me in here. Now." "I'm sorry, Sir, I can't," he told Jay, avoiding eye contact. Jay stared at the guard before raising his arm. "You see this. This is a zapper. Now i see you have one. But if you don't let me in here, you won't need one for long." The guard looked around, not sure what to do. As he turned, Ved appeared. "Hey, bro, what's up?" Ved asked. "This idiot won't let me in. Now tell him to step aside." "Sure thing. You heard the man, move," Ved said, addressing the guard. The guard stared at Ved, and then raised his eyebrows. Ved just smiled, and followed Jay into the building. "So what is going on here Ved?" "Volunteers come here, we promise a good time. They can do anything. Anything fun that is. Arcade, surf, swim anything they want." "And they're volunteers?" "Yeah," Ved said, nodding his head. "Why haven't I heard of this?" "We keep it pretty low key. You know. We want the right person, so we talk to the best, see if they want to volunteer." They walked along in silence, until they came to a door. Jay stepped back, but Ved motioned with his hand for him to enter. They both walked in and closed the door behind them.  
  
Ebony wandered around her room, bored. It was the first time she was allowed up and she was already bored. She had thought of a million things she'd do when she'd get up, but now they seemed stupid. She had asked about Jay, but he was away somewhere, and they wouldn't tell her much. She looked over at her desk and saw the small black box Ram had given her. "Weird," she said out loud. "I never brought it here." It went out of her mind as Alice walked in. She sat it on the table. "Hey. You want to go to the casino or something? I'm really bored," Alice told her. "Me too. Thank god you came." Ebony grabbed her red coat, which was hanging on her door, and she and Alice walked out of the door together.  
  
Ved smiled as Jay inspected the room, the plan was going perfectly. "Take one of the visors off," Ved advised. Jay walked over to one of the people and took the visor off. "Gosh, thanks, Ved that was so cool. I've never been windsurfing before," the girl gushed. "Any time. Do you want to go back?" Ved asked. "Yes please," the girl told him. Ved motioned to Jay and he put the helmet back onto her. "See. They all love it." "I've got to get back. See you," Jay said, and started out of the door. Before he was the whole way out, he turned. "Ved do you know there names?" Jay asked, remembering why he was there. "Some of them. Why?" Ved asked getting a little suspicious. "Is there one here called Danni?" "I'm not sure, I'll have to check the records." He told him. "Well get back to me. I want to know where she is." Ved nodded and Jay walked away. He felt such an idiot, how could he think bad things were going on.  
  
Ebony sipped the last of her drink. Alice was sitting across from her. "So what do you want to do now?" Alice asked her. "Maybe we should be getting back. I'm a little tired, and I need my medication," Ebony told her. She stood up and grabbed her jacket. She turned around and started to head away with Alice.  
  
Ebony walked into her room and clicked on the light. "Jay," she cried, startled. She didn't expect him to be sitting in her room, in darkness. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to see you. About VR," he told her. Ebony's heart sank. She had hoped he was here to tell her he loved her, that he would take her away and they'd never have to worry about Ram or the Technos again. "I was there, at the building." "And?" Ebony asked. She really didn't want to see Danni, didn't really care if she was gone, she just wanted to find out why she was there. After all everyone thought that she was dead, the Chosen had made sure of that. "Nothing bad is going on there. They are all volunteers. They all want to be in virtual reality." "And Danni? What about her?" "I...don't know. Ved is looking through the records. Who is this Danni, anyway?" Jay asked, hoping for some insight into the mystery girl. "She is your worst nightmare. If she doesn't take to you, you had better watch out." "You mean she didn't like you?" "She tried to blame me for murdering Spike. Then she blamed me for kidnapping kids in the city." Ebony said, as if she would never do anything like that. Jay stared at her, looking into her eyes. He was snapped out of it when Ebony moved away. "Jay I have something to tell you." She knew she would have to tell him now, or she'd never be able to do it. "I...I..." "I have to go," Jay said quickly, and exited the door just as fast. Ebony took a deep breath and then sighed. "You don't make it easy for a girl, do you Jay?" She asked, before slouching onto the bed.  
  
Jay paced the floor. He knew what Ebony was going to tell him, but she couldn't. He couldn't let her even mutter the words. You didn't always know who was listening, and sometimes you didn't want to. If Ebony had said the words, Jay was sure they'd have been fatale for her, and he didn't want that to happen.  
  
"I can't believe he did that," Alice said, taking another T-bar. It was the middle of the night, and Alice had migrated to Ebony's room for a chat. "I know he loves me. Why can't he admit it? Is it wrong to love someone?" She asked, knowing there wouldn't be an answer. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Alice spoke up. "Do you think Ram knows?" "What that I love Jay? Or that I'm only marrying him because he scares me," Ebony thought for a moment then laughed. "What's so funny," Alice asked, not getting the joke, but wanting to get in on it. "I'm afraid of Ram. This is a whole new feeling for me. I was not afraid of Zoot, the Mall Rats, the Guardian, or anyone else I know. Well except my father," Ebony said, with a slight shudder. "Never? Not teachers, or police or anyone like that?" Ebony shook her head. "I'm scared of a boy, a seventeen year old boy. And I don't know why." "Maybe it's because he can snap his fingers and have you killed. Maybe because he could put you in that virtual reality room of his and torture you in ways you couldn't imagine," Alice told her, then sighed. "Or maybe it's because he took away some of your friends." Ebony stared at Alice, knowing how much she was missing her sister, and the two kids, Tally and Andy. "We'll get them back Alice. You can count on it," Ebony told her and hugged her friend.  
  
Ram listened intently to the girls voices. Scared of him? He knew she was but it was different hearing it. He wanted to be feared, but not by Ebony. He liked Ebony, even if he didn't show it. He paced the room, listening to Ebony making an empty promise to Alice. "Get them back, Ebony, I doubt it," he laughed. They probably weren't even alive at this point and if they were they wouldn't be for much longer. Ram's smile faded and he started to think. About his mum and dad and even his little sister. He could imagine their faces if they saw him now. A killer, who controlled an entire city. They'd be proud about him controlling the city, he thought to himself. That made him smile. He lay in bed and pulled the covers over himself. He fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ram knocked on Ebony's room door. "Come in," he heard Ebony call out cheerfully. When he opened the door and entered he saw her face fall for a few seconds, before she slapped on a fake smile. "Ebony," he said, chillingly. "About the wedding. We need to plan. I'll send someone along to...deal with it. You can decide everything, but, it will happen next week." "Next week. Isn't that a little..." "Soon? No. The sooner we are wed the sooner you own this," he motioned with his hands. "You will be queen of the Techno's. Your sisters princesses. So remember everything must be ready by then." "But...." "No buts. I'll come and see you later, see how things are going," Ram said, moving out of the room. Ebony sat there, staring ahead. "I am starting to hate you, Ram," she said under her breath.  
  
"No way," she told the girl. "Not in your life." "You have to," the girl said, her silver mask shining in the bright light. "No I don't. I am in control and I'll pick." The girl sighed and Ebony crossed her arms. The girl sat the dress on the bed and looked at Ebony. Ebony looked at the dress. It was white, which was nice, but it had techno symbols sewn on it, in black and red. They were on the sleeves, on the bodice and there were thousands of white ones on the skirt, which were trying to blend in, but failing miserably. "Ok then. What do you want to wear?" Ebony thought for a moment. She knew the dress exactly, to every detail. "Get me a piece of paper and a pencil," Ebony told the girl, who obeyed. Ebony started drawing, slowly and intricately. The pencil barely touched the paper, gliding over it. After a few minutes Ebony handed the drawing to the girl. "It's lovely," the girl said. It was white, with a tailored bodice, and a long flowing skirt. The bodice was covered with white flowers, which Ebony thought set the whole thing off. "Well..." "Well what?" The girl asked. "What are you waiting for?" The girl stared blankly at her. Her sighed inwardly, the girl wasn't the brightest penny in the fountain. "You take the picture to whoever made that monstrosity," she said, pointing at the other dress. "And you get them to make it for me." The girl stood up. "Right away." She said, and walked out the door, holding Ebony's dream dress. "I only wish I were waring it for you, Jay," she said, before settling in a chair and beginning to write an entry in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary, I hate this I hate this I hate this! I don't want to repeat myself, but there you go, I did. I can't believe that I've filled almost a whole diary in the past two months. It seems that since the Technos walked in, I've been writing in here. Well next week is my wedding. It's supposed to be the happiest time of your life, so why am I miserable? I have asked myself that question over and over again, but I never come up with the right answer. I don't even know why I said yes to Ram-his power, his strength, or the fact that he scares me. The latter sounds right. How can a man, sorry, how can a boy like him control me like he is. Maybe it's all a dream, and right now I am in a bed sleeping, Jay next to me, his arms around my waist. Hey while we're day-dreaming, the adults are there too. And I am rich, I'm in my last year of med school, and I'm about to marry Jay. Ah well, a girl can dream. God I miss Jay. Last night I was going to tell him, but he avoided me. This is just too much. I have to stop writing, I have to go and find Alice, tell her what's happening. Ebony.  
  
Ebony wrote her name carefully. She didn't know why, usually she scribbled it, and rushed off, but right then and right there she felt she needed to slow down, take a minute to do something right, unlike her life, which seemed to be going wrong at every turn.  
  
Ebony paraded her dress in front of Alice. She couldn't believe how perfect the dress was. She couldn't believe that it had only taken a few days to make, but that thought also made her grimace. Three days more towards the wedding. Three more days until she married the monster. Ebony remembered their conversation the night before. Ram wanted the wedding to be in virtual reality, but Ebony had protested.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I can't believe that you're even asking me to do it," Ebony told him. "But we could have it in the perfect place. A place of your desires," Ram said, smiling, in a distant way. "I still can't believe you're asking. After what happened the last time I went in that thing. And you have the audacity to even think it." "Look..." "No you look. You said I have complete control over this wedding and I want it on the beach. If you don't you can find someone else to marry," Ebony folded her arms and turned away, smiling. She was hoping he'd say fine, walk out and then she could have Jay. "You're right," Ram said after a few seconds. "What?" Ebony asked, whirring round. "You're right. But if it's on the beach only certain people can be there. Jay, Ved, your sisters and that girl of yours." "Alice," Ebony said coldly. "Yes, Alice. I have something to reveal to you all, so it can only be the five of you." He moved out of the room, without another word. "But I want my friends to be there!" Ebony hollered out of the door. There was no reply, but Ebony knew he had heard her. Her anger took over and she slammed the door, various items in her room vibrating.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's beautiful," Alice told her, snapping her out of her day-dream. "Thanks," Ebony said, focussing on the dress. "Just think in three days you'll be married," Alice said, with fake enthusiasm and a fake smile. "Yeah, great," Ebony said, a fake smile on her face, mimicking Alice's. "Maybe something will happen to Ram by then. Maybe he'll realise the error of his ways and....." "Become religious?" Alice asked. "Maybe. Maybe he'll reform the Chosen and worship Zoot." The both laughed, thinking what that would be like. "Well he'll do a better job than the Guardian," Alice said, and the both erupted in giggles again.  
  
Jay knocked on Ebony's door, but walked in, not waiting for a reply. He saw Alice and Ebony laughing, Ebony in a white wedding dress. Jay smiled, whishing she was wearing that for him. "Sorry," he said. "I'll come back later." "Oh no, I was just about to leave," Alice told him, winking at Ebony, obviously. The corners of Ebony's mouth curled into a tiny smile. "Bye Alice, see you soon," Ebony said, and Alice ushered out quickly. Jay walked fully into the room, closing the door. He looked around. He saw the small black box on the table, and picked it up. "Oh that's...." Jay held his finger to his mouth. "I'm here to see about security for the wedding, I hear you want it on the beach." Ebony instantly understood. She took the box off of Jay, her hand brushing his. This sent a jolt of electricity through them both, and Ebony shivered. "Yes the beach is perfect," she told hi, walking to the window. She opened the window, and threw the box out, watching it bounce on the ground and fall into the pool. "So what are you really here for?" "I just wanted to see you. I can't get you out of my head." "It's not too late Jay, we can still leave, get away from here, start a new life." "I can't," he said, turning away for a moment. "But I want to be with you." "I want to be with you too." Ebony breathed. Without knowing it, they had moved towards each other and they were now standing close, their bodies almost touching. "But are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She asked, taking his hand. It took him a few seconds to reply. "Yes," he said smiling, before kissing her lightly. "I love you Jay." "I love you too Ebony," he said, pulling her onto the bed.  
  
Ram lay in his bed, a question in his face. "What happened?" He asked himself confused. He had been listening to Jay and Ebony talking about security or something boringly Jay like. Then there was static, nothing but static. He shook his head. "If the communication nets are down, I am going to be happy." Ram sighed, and took position in his wheelchair. He opened the door, and went out. "Not happy at all," he muttered as he moved towards the control room.  
  
"What do you mean no problem?" Ram shouted at Ved. "There's none, Ram. I've checked all pathways," he told, unshaken from Ram's outburst. "There must be," he said in a small, voice. "Oh never mind," he barked. He went out of the control room, and back to his bed room. "Idiots," he muttered as he moved.  
  
Ebony slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight shone into the window, spilling it's golden rays onto the bed. Ebony turned softly. Jay's arm was protectively draped over her, the sun highlighting his features. Ebony smiled. She wished that this moment could last forever. She was glad Jay had come back to her, she had hated the time they spent apart. Then the reality hit her. The wedding in two days. Two short days. She grimaced. Jay chose that particular moment to wake, sending her thoughts away, making the reality flood out of her system. All she could think about was being with Jay. "Morning," Jay said, before running his fingers through his hair. "Morning," Ebony said, and started to smile again. Jay kissed her forehead, sending shocks through her. "I'm glad we're...." He trailed off, leaving Ebony to finish the sentence. "Back together," Ebony finished. "Yeah." Jay looked at his watch and bolted up. "What?" "I'm late for work. They'll get suspicious." Jay said. Ebony smiled. "Let them." "No I need to go. I'm sorry," Jay said, as he pulled his shirt on. "I'll come back. Tonight?" "Yes." Jay kissed Ebony before running out of the door, trying to pull one of his black boots on. Ebony lay back in the bed and sighed. "I am so happy," she said out loud.  
  
Ebony stood at Ram side, as Jay walked in the door. Technos buzzed around the room making adjustments here and there, only a few were sitting at a computer, doing, what Ebony supposed was programming. Ebony smiled, hoping Ram wouldn't notice that it was directed at Jay. "Ah, Jay. And what do you have for me today?" He asked, clasping his hands. "The report on the wedding security. I've gotten it all worked out. We only need six maybe seven guards," Jay informed him. "Good," Ram said, taking the black clipboard with a red techno symbol emblazoned on it. "Anything else?" "Uh...no." Jay turned to leave, but turned back. "There is one other thing." Jay said as Ebony watched on. "Your finished." Ram stared at him quizzically. "What?" he asked. As he stared at him Jay raised his zapped, and delivered a fatal blow to Ram's chest, killing him instantly. "Don't worry," Jay said to the Techno's. "I am your new boss." Jay watched as the Techno's bowed to him, and Ebony stood by his side. "Together Ebony and I will rule the Technos." Ebony snapped back to reality as she heard a door close heavily, indicating Jay's exit.. She sighed. A well, I can dream, she said to herself.  
  
"Ved I want it ready by tomorrow," Ram told him, his patients wearing. "I don't know if it's....." "I don't want to hear that. You make it so that every kid has access to a computer. I want this to go smoothly. I want to have it before the wedding. Do I make myself clear." "Yes, Ram." "And I want you to make sure that everyone is at a computer by four tomorrow. I want everyone to be available for City Net. Got it?" "Yes, Ram," Ved said for a second time. "Now go," Ram said, motioning with his hand. Ved left quickly, glad to be out of the room. "Kids," Ram said, to Ebony, who shrugged.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Ram asked Ved, a challenge in his eyes. "Done and done. People have computers, the software is downloaded and the electricity is flowing." "Good," Ram said, with a sadistic smile. "Like seals, throw them a fish and they'll slap their fins." Ebony still stood by Ram's side, a fake smile on her face. "Oh," Ebony said, tapping her head lightly. "I have to go and do something." "What?" Ram enquired. "Oh you know...stuff." "No I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" "Well I..uh...need to go to....the mall....and...uh....see Tai-San about doing the ceremony." "What? I don't want a vert doing the ceremony. I'll get someone." "You said I could do whatever I wanted in the wedding. I choose Tai-San. If you want to marry someone else....." Ebony didn't finish-she knew she didn't need to. She saw Ram roll the ideas over in his head. "All right," he said, coming to a conclusion. "But I need you back here soon. I want you to be here for City Net's first tryout." Ebony nodded and walked out the door. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Ebony sat in the dingy chair in the even dingier room. The walls were once white, but now had turned a shade of grey. Brown stains took up some of the wall, like a dalmatian's fur. A table and five chairs were all that the room held. Ebony sat there, the prospect of what she was going to do whirring in her mind. As she sat the door creaked open, allowing four people to enter. They were all wearing black robes, with the hoods up, which covered their faces. "Glad you could make it," she said, her voice strong. "Oh we wouldn't miss this job for the world," one of the people under the hoods said, with a strong Scottish accent. Ebony threw some items onto the table. One of them took a few and examined, then nodded to the others. "Is that enough?" "Oh yes. So what do you want us to do?" The third one from the end asked.  
  
Ebony sat in front of the mirror, intricately doing her make-up. Her white dress sat on the bed, spilling over the sides. She couldn't believe what had gone on two days ago-she couldn't believe she hadn't done it.  
  
~*~Two days previously~*~  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" "I want you to....." "Yes?" "I want you to...." She willed the words to come out of her mouth, but they couldn't. She took a breath and tried again. "I want you to...uh..." "We don't have all day," one said. "I....I can't," she said, before half running half walking out. They all looked at each other puzzled. "Ebony's never done that before." They said and shook their heads. As Ebony walked down the corridor she realized something. Jay had changed her. She was no longer the power-driven person that first entered tribe world, the one who lead the city, who was always scratching and clawing, trying to get to the top. She no longer had a deadly streak in her. Jay had changed her, and she wasn't sure if it was in a good way, wasn't sure if it was enough to survive in the mad world she had helped to create.  
  
~*~  
  
She sighed and looked at herself. She hadn't changed much since the virus. Her hair was the same, her make-up different, but still similar. Her clothes still gave her an edge-told people to watch out for her. The only thing that had really changed was her associates. From Zoot to Lex and then the Techno's. Even Amber had been one of them at one point, but she hoped she'd never have to go through that again. She looked at her eyes, they sparkled in a way she had only seen once before, the one time when she had been with Bray-even though it never amounted to anything she still seen the sparkle. This time, though, it was slightly different, brighter, like someone had captured stars and place them delicately into her eyes, and she was watching them. She smiled, at last she had found the one, at last.  
  
Ram pulled his trousers on. After the wedding he'd open City Net, and they'd be eating out of his hand. The baby-blue suit was nicely done, accented with a Techno symbol on the pocket. A white shirt, blue tie and black shoes set the whole thing off. He smiled. Today they will learn my secret, he thought. Shame I took so long to come round to telling them. He shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter now anyway. He was going to be shocked, but that was their problem.  
  
Alice sat on the bed, cringing. The sound of Ebony being sick filled the whole room, and almost made her sick herself. Ebony had locked the bathroom door so Alice couldn't get in. Maybe just as well, Alice thought. At first she had thought it was pre-wedding jitters, but Ebony had been in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes, and showed no sign of stopping. "Hang in there, honey," Alice shouted through the door. "Than...." Ebony managed before she started again. Alice sighed. It did not look good. Ram and Ved moved across the sand, talking. "So why did you keep City Net back? I thought you wanted it as soon as possible," Ved said. "Ah yes. City Net. Well I wanted to start the first broadcast on a special day, and it doesn't come any more special than this, does it?" Ved shrugged. He almost said, it's not like you have a lot of weddings, but he kept his mouth shut. He learned only to be on Ram's good side, never his bad.  
  
The beach stretched out before Ebony, the sun teasing her skin, the slight wind teasing the slightly damp sand. She gripped the white flowers tightly as she walked along the red carpet. Her face had gone white, an almost ghostly colour, and no make-up could fix it. She felt terrible. For an hour that morning she had been confined to the bathroom. Then the headaches started. Now her stomach was churning and she felt faint. She walked slowly along the carpet, she felt if she went faster she'd collapse. She looked down the carpet and saw the people gathered at the bottom. Alice had a worried expression on her face as did Jay. She smiled as best she could and continued to walk. As she took her place next to Ram Tai-San started. Ram stopped her with a wave and began to talk. "My friends for years now I have been living a lie. I have lied to you all. Since the virus I have put on such a good lie that you have all believed me, never once doubted me. So on the day Ebony and I join in matrimony I will reveal my secret. I will show you all what you never thought possible. I will show you just what I have been hiding." Ram smiled, slyly. He didn't know how they'd take it, but he knew he had to do it. There eyes became shocked as he lowered the veil, let them in on his secret. They stared at him, not knowing what to say or how to react. "But...how?" Ved asked.  
  
Ebony watched in silence as Ram pushed back the silver clip that held the chair in place. Watched as Java and Siva rushed to his side. Watched as he pushed them away and shakily stood up. Watched as shock expressions passed on everyone's faces. At that point she stopped watching and started thinking. She knew what this meant. Knew what was going to happen that night, after City Net, and after everyone else was sleeping. She now knew what Ram wanted. The thing she had dreaded all along was going to happen. The one thing she couldn't do, but she knew that it would happen.  
  
Jay listened intently to Ram, his eyes constantly darting from Ram to Ebony to Ved to Alice and then to the sisters. He didn't understand. Even with Ram telling the stony he didn't understand. How could he lie to everyone for so long.  
  
"You have never seen me out of this." he said, motioning to his wheelchair. "None of you knew me before the virus. You all seen me building this...." He didn't want to say tribe. That wasn't what they were. "You all saw me building this organisation and wanted in. You never asked any questions so I never supplied any answers. All you wanted was power, technology and cities. You saw me as a cripple, never believed I could do it. Some tried to overrule me. BIG mistake. You see I have bided my time to reveal this. Now we are at the height of power and by revealing this on one will think I am lower again. Now I have revealed my secret to you, and when I reveal it to the city, we will be at the height of power, and no one will be able to stop us." Tai-San had been standing quietly. Ram had forgotten that she was there. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to talk in front of a vert. He dismissed it, knowing she'd be too scared to do anything anyway. "Continue," he said, walking over and joining Ebony. "We are gathered....."  
  
Ram strode around the hotel. Techno's that past him gave him odd looks and looks of shock. They had been told, but very few believed it. He smiled. Everything was going right. The wedding had been a success, as had City Net. They started today by telling people the schedule, and told people they could volunteer to be in City Net if they wanted to. Other than that they'd start broadcasting tomorrow. He knew that's what the verts wanted. Now it was getting late and he was a man on a mission.  
  
Jay sat in his room, reading a large book, which had a black cover and silver writing. He wanted to be with Ebony but she wouldn't let him. He had no idea why. He understood about Ram, told her not to worry. She had been distant, saying that he deserved more. He told her he loved her, she said the same, and after an awkward hug she disappeared into her room. He didn't know what was going on, but he'd go and see her first thing in the morning. That's what I'll do, he decided. He put the chunky book down on his night stand. That's what I'll do, he said to himself again. That's what I'll do.  
  
Ebony sat in her room, the light off, in her nightdress. She brought the covers up to her chin and hugged her knees. Jay had asked to see her, but she couldn't. She felt so dirty. She had washed herself but she couldn't get the feeling off of her. She was feeling weak to top it off. It couldn't get any worse. As she sat there, alone in the dark, her door opened and a figure stepped in. Ebony's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No," she said softly. "Come on Ebony....it's our wedding night," Ram said, pulling back the covers. "No," Ebony said again, but she knew it wouldn't work. It was happening and she couldn't stop it. Her nightmare was coming true. A tear slid down her cheek, as she felt Ram edge closer to her in the bed.  
  
Jay tapped lightly on the door. He looked at his watch, it had just gone five. He knew Ebony would be up, though, she always was at this time. He knocked again, this time a little harder. No one answered, so he gently pushed on the door handle, and swung the door open. The room was dark, the sunlight not managing to make it's way into the shuttered room. "Ebony," Jay called out, quietly. A movement in the bed caught his eyes. He turned and noticed for the first time, Ebony curled up at the end of the bed, facing the window. "Ebony. Are you ok?" Jay asked, moving closer towards her. "I....I'm fine," she answered quickly. Jay sat on the bed and Ebony jumped slightly. "Are you sure?" He asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Ebony recoiled at his touch. "Ye...yeah. I'm fine. Do you mind leaving just now I need to get dressed." Jay looked at Ebony, unsure of what to do. "Uh yeah. Sure." He stood up and walked to the door. He took one final look at Ebony before turning and leaving. When Ebony heard the door close, she turned around in the bed and sat up. Her white ashen face was accented by the lines of mascara running down her cheeks, from her frequent crying. She shivered. She felt cold. As she sat a wave of nausea swept over her, and she made her walk to the bathroom as quickly as possible.  
  
Ebony walked into the control room. As the door slammed shut she layed her eyes on him, layed her eyes on Ram. Ram smiled at her, and the sight made her almost sick. She couldn't bring herself to smile, to pretend that it hadn't happened. She knew, unless something was done it would happen again, but what could she do. Before Jay she would have, and could have, done a million things, but now, she felt helpless. As she walked further into the room, Ram spoke. "Ah Ebony, my new wife, how are you this morning?" Ram slid his arm around Ebony's shoulders. That was all Ebony could take. Before she knew it, her stomach began to churn and she felt the sick feeling rise. "Oh my..." She mumbled, before shoving Ram off of her and running to the door. Ram turned around, puzzled. "I wonder what happened to her," Ram said to Ved, before taking a clipboard off of Siva and walking to a computer.  
  
Ebony walked shakily along the corridor. She saw her sisters and hid, as best she could, in a doorway. They were chatting as they past. "It's so much more fun, now." Java said. "Yeah. He appreciates us more," Siva added. "Well I'll certainly say we've been missing out. I wish he'd told us sooner. We'd could have been having the time of our life," Java said, and they both laughed, as they turned a corner. Ebony slowly came out from the door. She felt disgusted. She couldn't believe that they felt that way. She shuddered. Things couldn't be any worse.  
  
Ebony lay in bed, her hair draped over the pillow, her face matching the white pillow which her head rested on. She had been in bed for the past four weeks, and refused visitors, except Alice. Sara had come back to look after her, and she made sure Ram stayed away. She was still feeling sick, and her temperature was way too high. She was always tired, but tried to stay awake. She slept most of the day, but when she wasn't she was thinking about what happened. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. That she led him on. That, in a way, she invited him into her room that night. Sara busied about her, checking her temperature, and doing other tests. Ebony slimed, tomorrow it was going to be her and Jay's three month 'anniversary'. Then she cringed. She couldn't believe she had done that to Jay. She had cheated on him, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Sara stopped, and looked straight ahead. She opened her mouth in a silent oh of surprise. "I think....I think I know what's wrong with you," Sara said, slowly, shakily. "Just give me a few minutes to check something." She said, and went off, her eyes glazed over.  
  
Jay walked along the corridor. As he walked he saw Sara walk out of Ebony's room, and along the corridor in the opposite direction. Now's my chance, he said to himself. He walked quickly along the corridor, running his hands over the red walls. He stopped at the door. He hadn't seen Ebony in so long. This was his first chance. He walked in, and stopped. He stared at her. She had changed so much. Her colour was all gone. Her hair was matted together, the strands intertwined. As he watched, she slowly turned around to face him. "Jay, what are you doing in here?" She asked, meekly. "I came to see you. I want to know why you won't see me. Why you refuse to. Why you won't let me be with the person I love." "I...I don't want you here, Jay," Ebony said, turning to wipe a tear away. Jay sat on the edge of the bed, and held her hand. She recoiled slightly, but lightly grasped his hand. "Why not. Ebony I need to know why. What have I done to upset you? And what ever it is I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Just tell me." "It's nothing you've done," she said, tears still at the corner of her eyes. "Jay you don't...understand. Just go." "No Ebony. This time I won't. I want to know what happened. Why have you been so distant. Why won't you tell me." "Believe me, Jay, you don't want to know," she told him. "But I do. I want to know. Just tell me." Ebony couldn't stand it anymore. She had to tell him. "You want to know why?" Jay nodded. "Ram...on our wedding night, he came in here and raped me. That's what happened Jay." Jay sat there, in stunned silence. "He what?" He managed. Sara chose that moment to walk back in. She was beaming, her face glowing. "I know what's wrong with you. You're pregnant," Sara told her. Both Jay and Ebony turned to her, then turned back to each other. They both looked down at Ebony's stomach and then back up to face each other. "I'm what?"  
  
"These few weeks have been great," Java said. "No Ebony and Ram all to ourselves." Siva nodded. They lay on sun beds by the pool, sipping blue drinks from tall glasses. "But where is Ebony?" "She's ill," Java said, shaking her head. "But of course that's not what's really wrong." "What's wrong with her then?" Siva asked. "You mean you haven't worked it out?" Siva shook her head. "Siva you really are the slow." "Hey!" "Well," Java said, rolling her eyes. "She's been sick every morning. She ran out of the control room and was sick. What do you think is wrong with her?" Siva shrugged. "She's pregnant." "Oh my god. Ebony? A mother? Who's is it?" "Well it can't be Jay's, they haven't been together since before the wedding." "You mean she's been with Jay?" "Sister you really are slow. For months. So if it's not Jay's who is it." "Ram's?" Java laughed. "I don't think so. Ram is not that stupid."  
  
Jay sat there, staring at Ebony. He was still trying to come to terms with the first incident, then Sara dropped the bomb. His head was reeling. "Pregnant. How?" Jay asked. "Jay," Sara giggled. "I didn't think you'd need an explanation." "How...how long," Ebony said. "It's hard to say. We don't have the correct equipment to tell. My guess is maybe five, six or even seven weeks." "Oh thank god," Ebony said, and squeezed Jay's cold hand. He didn't respond. "Didn't you notice you had stopped...you know," Sara said, trying to hide her embarrassment from Jay. "Couldn't you tell yourself?" "I thought it was stress. With the wedding and things." Ebony said. She looked at Jay, who was sitting staring into space. "Could you leave for a second, Sara?" "Sure. Now I know what's wrong, I have medication to help." Sara walked out, and Ebony looked at Jay. "We're going to have a baby, Jay," Ebony said, excitedly. "Ram did what to you?" Jay said, still rolling the first thing over in his head. Ebony shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it, Jay." "But we have to. Otherwise I have a feeling I am going to get up during the night, walk into Ram's room and kill him. Place a pillow over...." "Jay!" Ebony said, shocked. Jay snapped back to reality and looked at Ebony. "We need to forget about it. I don't want to be remind myself of it. If you go after him, he'll just delete you. Think about us....and the baby." Ebony heard the words. She couldn't believe she was going to have a baby. A baby. A living person inside of her. Growing. Moving. Kicking. "I can't Ebony," Jay told her, after a few minutes. "He for....he forced himself on you." "Don't you think I know that. I was there. But why don't we just leave. Pack up and leave." "And go where exactly? Ram has contacts all over the city. We wouldn't be able to stay here." Ebony lay back in the bed. She knew he was right. Then she had a thought. "I guess we're stuck here....for now. But promise me something." "What?" Jay asked. "Don't go after Ram." "I..don't know." "Please, Jay," Ebony begged. Jay thought. "Ok, Ebony. I promise," Jay told her. He stood up, giving Ebony a kiss, before walking into the hallway. I don't care when and I don't care how, but I will get you back, Jay thought. Just wait, Ram, you will pay. He continued down the corridor.  
  
Sara walked into Ebony's room, carrying a bottle of medication. She sat them on the dresser next to the bed and got a glass of water. "So does the father know?" Sara asked, taking two pills from the bottle. "What?" "Does the father know? You know, Ram, have you told him?" Sara asked, handing her the pills. "Ram? No he doesn't know. And I don't want him to. So if you could...." "I understand. Patient doctor confidentiality," she smiled, and held out the glass as Ebony popped the two green pills into her mouth. "Thank god we had some of these left. I had to go to Ram and ask for them. There were none in the store." "You asked Ram?" Ebony spluttered, spilling some of the water. "Yeah," Sara said. Then she saw the concerned look on Ebony's face. "Oh don't worry. These can be used for a number of things. They are quite weak so you can use them for stomach bugs and things like that." Ebony nodded relieved. At least he wouldn't out.  
  
Ebony lay in bed, talking to Alice. Alice chatted merrily, not seeing that Ebony was distractedly looking out of the window. "So have you heard anything about the others? Ellie? Jack? May?" Alice asked. Ebony turned to face her. "No. I haven't seen it...I mean Ram," she said, with a sigh. "Ebony, what's going on?" Alice asked, concerned. Ebony smiled falsely. "Nothing. It was just a slip. I was thinking of.....I was thinking of...." she couldn't think of anything to say. Everything she thought sounded silly. "I was thinking of Jack, you know we never really got along." "Oh right," Alice said, not buying it. "So no word at all?" "Nope. Ram won't even tell me where the toilet is, never mind where the others are." Alice laughed slightly, but kept her eyes focussed on Ebony. She was looking for signs. Anything Ebony did which was unusual. "I thought I should tell you this Ebony. The rebels are trying to close City Net down. There's a new guy in the mall. Pat....Patch I think his name is. He's a whizz at computers. I just thought you'd want to know," Alice told her. "Why would I want to know?" Ebony said, looking out of the window, and the darkening sky. "I thought you should know...incase you want to help. I know that you don't want to be near Ram," Ebony shuddered at the mention of his name. "So I thought that maybe you or Jay could help the rebels. You know bring down the Technos," Alice said, with a mock roar. Ebony laughed. "Yeah. Maybe I do. I'll talk to Jay." "Do that." They were silent for a moment. "Did Jay ever find out anything about Danni?" "Danni? No. He told me that they don't have anyone called Danni on the database. I guess it was just someone that looked like her." "Yeah...maybe." Alice stood up. "It's getting late. I should go. See you in the morning?" "Yeah. But don't come by too early," Ebony told her. The girls laughed, and Alice walked out, closing the door behind her. Ebony lay, alone, in her room, thinking. Trying to think of a place to go, a place to run to, a place to hide. I'll think about ti in the morning, she thought to herself. The morning.  
  
Ebony pulled on her boots and slowly tied the laces. She sat down at her dresser and started to put her make-up on. Finally, with an application of ruby lipstick, she stood up and walked to her bed. She squatted down on the floor and felt under her bed. She found what she was looking for, a small black bag which was filled with water and some food. She stood up and grabbed her jacket from the door and pulled it on carefully. She stuck the bottle of pills into her pocket and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She walked along the hallway. She saw a Techno guard come round the corner and moved into a doorway. The guard passed and she continued along, until she was out of the hotel and making her way along the street.  
  
Jay held out a clipboard to Ram, and felt the hatred rise. Ram smiled a thank you, and Jay felt revolted. The thought of him with the woman he loved made him sick. He couldn't believe how Ebony could stand it. He didn't understand why she waited that long to tell him either. In all truthfulness he didn't understand a lot of things Ebony did, but he loved her for it. She had changed since Jay knew her. She wasn't the ruthful person that he first met, she wasn't after power, she just seemed to be after happiness. Ram smiled at Jay again, and he walked out, feeling his anger rise. You'll get yours, Jay thought, when you're alone, I'll show you that messing with Ebony means messing with me. And messing with me isn't good for yourself.  
  
Ebony stood in front of the large building. Maybe this will be it, she thought. Ebony tried to open the heavy door. It was difficult to move, but she managed to push it open. She stepped inside and the door banged shut behind her. She walked a little farther along, what seemed to be, a hall and groped around the wall for a light switch. When she found one she flicked it on and watched as a dim light sprang on overhead. Ebony gasped as she looked at the walls. They were covered from top to toe in Demon Dog graffiti. She knew that none of the Dogs were around, but it still gave her the creeps. They had too much history together. Since the beginning of the virus they had hated each other, and they would love to have her walk into their den, unsuspecting, unarmed. Ebony walked cautiously through the hall until she came to a door. The door was black, but it was hard to see from all of the Dogs names which were printed on it. The door was partly off of it's hinges, which made it awkward to move. After several attempts, Ebony managed to push it open. She stepped into the room and recoiled in disgust. Food, which looked as if it had been there for a long time, lay strewn on the floor. Desks had been tipped over and paper lay everywhere. She walked out of the room, images of the food still running through her mind. She held in the sickness and continued down the corridor.  
  
Ebony sighed as she stepped out of the office building. Not even one if the rooms were tidy, not one. She sighed. She had been to ten maybe fifteen buildings and they were either dirty or the place was about to collapse. Ebony sighed and looked at her watch. '3:30' read the tiny dial. Ebony sighed. She was on the outskirts of the city and still she found nothing. She still had the surrounding countryside to search, and it was already late in the day. She was glad she had left the note on her bedside table. Now she was sure they wouldn't come after her. She looked at her watch again, hoping that maybe she was wrong. '3:31' the stubborn dial read. She sighed and started to walk, she had a long way to go.  
  
Ebony sat under a large crooked tree. She took a bite from her rosy apple and sighed contentedly as she watched the sun go down. It was a beautiful sight. She stared at her apple as she thought of all of the dumps she had visited. All of the places that looked good on the outside, but were disgusting and filthy on the inside. Ebony finished her apple and looked at it, before throwing it away. Maybe an apple tree will grow, Ebony thought. Then she remembered. There was one place she hadn't gone. Once place she could go. Only one place. Ebony stood up quickly and grabbed her backpack. She slug the backpack onto her shoulders and started to walk. She was quite a bit away from the building and knew she had to move.  
  
Ebony stood on the green hill, looking up at the bright twinkling stars before bringing her eyes down to the building below it. She started to walk down the hill and up to the gate. She pulled the rust gate open and stepped onto a path. She walked along the path until she came to a door. She smiled as she pulled open the door and stepped inside. The darkness hit her first and she quickly found the light switch. She looked around and smiled. She knew this was the right place to come to. She knew it would be the one and only place suitable. She started to explore, looking in all of the rooms, making sure everything was ok. When she had finished she clicked the lights off. She had to get back to the city and tell Jay her plan. Then she had to tell Alice everything. Ebony stepped outside, where a chilly air whipped at her hair, and swished in and out of the holey jacket. She shivered, but started to walk. She knew the quicker she got to the hotel, the better it would be.  
  
Ebony knelt beside Jay's bed and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully. The moon shone in the window, highlighting his features. Ebony gently shook him. He woke immediately with a start, and when he saw Ebony he smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Get ready," she said to him. "What? Why? What time is it?" He asked. Ebony looked at her watch. "Just gone two," Ebony said, cheerily. "Two? You mean in the morning?" "Yeah. Now you need to get dressed." "Why?" "I have a plan," Ebony said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Alice, Ebony and Jay sat around a table in the Techno's mess hall. No-one else was there, and Jay had made sure that the cameras had been turned off.  
  
"So what did you drag us up for?" Alice asked, stifling a yawn. "Well firstly we have to tell you about something...." Ebony told her, and filled her friend in on the goings on in the last few weeks. Alice sat there, listening, not saying a word, not believing any of it. "No way? Why would he do that? And you can't be. You wouldn't let that happen," Alice said, in a disbelieving tone. Ebony nodded simply. "It's true," Jay told her. They sat there, a silence dropped over them. Alice rolled the things over inn her mind. Finally everything made sense. Now she was filled with anger. How could her do that to her best friend? Then she thought more. And then she remembered. The baby. "But the baby. Is it....." She trailed off. She couldn't even bare to say it. "Ram's?" Ebony asked and Alice nodded. "No. It's definitely Jay's." Ebony informed her. Alice sighed and smiled. "I can't believe you guys are having a baby. But why couldn't you just tell me this in the morning? And why is Jay here?" "Well now that you mention it. I have a plan to get out of here. The one place the Techno's would never think of looking for us in. The one place that we'd be safe. All of us. Even you Alice," she said to her friend, and took her hand. "We can't stay in the city, right?" They nodded. "Well we can still go to the country. To a place you know very well Alice," Ebony said, smiling. "You're kidding? Really? But the last time I was there it was a mess. I could hardly get i the door, never mind live there with a new-born," Alice said. "We don't need to worry. When Ned was doing those things for you, buying rings and the likes, I was helping. I knew how much he loved you and wanted to help in some way," Ebony said, lying through her teeth. She didn't want to say it was her fault that Ned was killed, and she knew that she had to lie. "I had people cleaning the place. It's fine. All we need is some supplies and we can go there." "Are you sure?" Alice asked. "Yes." Jay stared at both of them. "Hold up. What are you talking about?" He asked. "Alice's farm," Ebony said. "We can go and live there." "Wait a minute. A farm? I cannot live in a farm." "Why not?" Alice asked, defensively. "I am a technology boy. I can't stay in a place like that." "Jay don't you want to get out of here? To a good life? We won't be bothered there. The Techno's don't know about it. It's the perfect place," Ebony told him. "I don't know...." "Well if it makes you feel any better, we'll take some computers. You can work until your hearts content. Come on Jay. We'll be safe there," Ebony told him. "Do you think we'll be safe anywhere?" Ebony asked. "I'm sure we'll be safe at the farm. Really safe. Come on, Jay, for me," Ebony said, her eyes large. Jay wasn't sure. He didn't know how safe they would be anywhere. But he had to make her happy. "Ok," he said finally. "As long as you're happy." He said. Ebony let out a little squeal and hugged him. "So we're all going to the farm?" Alice asked. "Not straight away. We need to get supplies before we go. Food, plants, seeds. Whatever a farm needs." "Can we get those things?" Jay asked. "I can get food. Whatever food thing you need. Techno bars and water. Some tins and things like that. But not even Techno's can get seeds." "I can," Ebony told them. "I still have connections. But you'll need to help, Alice." Alice nodded vigorously. She couldn't wait to get back home. To her real home. Not the mall, not the camp, not the hotel, but the farm. The place she grew up in. The place she loved most in the world. They sat there, talking and making plans. Finally something was going right.  
  
Ebony walked out of the hotel, her jacket slung over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" A voice behind her asked. "Out," she said, as she turned around to face Ram. "Out where?" "I don't know. Just out." "Why?" "Because I want some fresh air," she said, annoyed. "You can get perfectly good air at the pool," Ram told her. "But I don't want to sit by the pool," Ebony said through gritted teeth. "Well can I come with you then?" Ram asked. "No! You don't need to be near me twenty four seven," she said, almost shouting at him. Ram took a step back and raised his hands. "Ok, ok. A man can't even spend some time with his wife these days." Ebony snorted. "Man?" She said, under her breath. "What?" "Nothing," she said, smiling sweetly. "Well I'll see you later." He said and turned from her and headed up the steps. "Bye," she said falsely. Ebony cringed and walked along the street. She knew where she had to go and how to get there. She walked slowly. Her excursion the day before had left her kind of drained, but she knew that it had to be done. She looked up at the mall as she made her way past. The tall white building loomed ominously over her, making her shiver. She continued on until she came to the park in sector seven. The tiny park, which now held only a bench and a solitary swing, which swung by it's self, begging for s friend, begging for someone to swing on it. She walked through the park and climbed over a small fence. She remembered the fence. When all the adults had gone she and the locos had chased Lex, Ryan and Zandra for hitting Zoot. They also called them scandalous, which wasn't the best thing either. She shook her head at the memory. She would have liked to gotten to know Zandra, she heard that she was a head-strong girl and she liked that. Ebony continued on, passing doors and doors of many shapes, sizes and colours. She walked for what seemed like an eternity before she came to a large green door. She knocked on it, and immediately it opened. The boy who stood there smiled at Ebony and told her to go in. Ebony entered the door and walked along the familiar corridor until she came to a room. She stepped in, and took a seat, before they acknowledged her presence. "Ebony. How nice to see you," a boy beamed. "What can I do for you." "I need some things." "What kind of things?" He asked. "I need seeds. Plants. Farming equipment. Some animals." She paused after every item, and ticked an imaginary list in her head. "And plenty of them." "Wow that's a big shipment, Ebony. It's gonna cost a lot." "Look Bexley can you do it? Or do I have to go and see your brother?" Ebony asked. She knew the brother comment would get him moving. It always did. "I...I can do it. What are you going to trade?" Ebony thought. "T-bars. Clothes. How about a brand new computer as well?" She asked. "That's a good offer. How many t-bars are we talking about?" "Five boxes and that's it." He thought for a moment. "Ebony you drive a hard bargain," he told her. "But for you, I'll do it." "Great," Ebony said, with a smile. "Ok I need the stuff taken some where. I can't have it delivered at the hotel. I need it taken to a farm." "Why can't you take it to the hotel?" Bexley enquired. "Ram. He's allergic to everything." "Ah...." He trailed off. "So when do you need them and how will I know where the farm is." "That's the easy part," Ebony told him, playing with a bit of her hair. "I will have a friend come round and show you where it is. And she will be armed. Don't try anything." "Me?" Bexley said, incredulously. "I know you and your slave trading," Ebony informed him. "Now back to business. I need it all in the next month." "A month? No Ebony. Not even I can do that," he told her, shaking his head. "Come on Bexley I know you can." She said. "I'll try. I'm, not promising anything." "Bexley. You're a saint," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll get your stuff when mine has been delivered." Bexley just shrugged. "Now my friend will be over tomorrow. And I want to see her back, ok?" "Sure, sure," Bexley said. Ebony stood up and walked out of the room, and out of the house. Part one, underway, she said to herself.  
  
Ebony sat at the dark-wood desk in her room and thought about moving. The thought excited her. She remembered the time she was going to leave the city, but the sight of her friends on the beach made her stop. This time she had no need to stay. Jay and Alice were leaving with her and all was well with the world, at least in her mind. The fact that the adults no longer existed, most of her friends were either dead or in camps or that she was married to a cold hearted pig, never entered her mind. All she wanted to do was leave the city and be done with all of it. She tried to imagine what life would be like. An image popped into her head, and she had to laugh. She saw herself wearing an old brown dress, with a white apron over it. She saw Jay wearing dungarees, a bucket hat on and a pitch fork in his hand. Disturbing, Ebony thought. "What is?" Jay asked from behind her. "Nothing. But when we move to the farm, please make sure I don't wear a brown dress," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "And promise you will never wear dungarees." Jay stared at her, and she laughed. "I promised," he told her. "Good," she said, giving a him a thank you kiss.  
  
Alice sat at a table in the farm. She had been working, trying to get the farm a bit more organised so that they could go and live there. She loved coming home, not that she'd had much of a chance recently. She sighed happily. The smell was the first thing she noticed. She used to love the smell, but after her long stint in the city, the smell almost made her sick. I'll get used to it, she had thought at the time. And she had. It had only taken a few hours, but already she was feeling like the real Alice, farm-girl extraordinary. She took a sip of water from the bottle in her hand. She couldn't wait to come home for good.  
  
Ebony sat on a wall in the market. She sat, watching the world go by, and just living. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she thought that she'd better take one more look at the city before she left for good. Left the hustle and bustle behind, left the tiny tribes and the loners. Left it all. She stared at a girl, around five, Ebony thought. She looked scared. As if she had just been introduced to the harsh world, dominated by Tribes. She would have been three when the virus happen, Ebony thought to herself. Poor kid. Then she thought about Brady. This will be all she knows, Ebony thought, this will be her world. At least she won't be brought into a world which is filled with bombs, wars and disaster. Well one out of three isn't bad, Ebony thought, jumping down from the wall.  
  
Ebony stood looking at herself in the large mirror. "I'm getting fat," she complained to Alice. Alice looed at her. "I'm surprised you even know what the word means," Alice said shaking her head. "Jay will be put off. He won't want to be near me anymore," Ebony said, pouting. Alice simply shook her head. "Anyway," Alice said, changing the subject. "I went to see your friend yesterday." "Bexley?" Ebony asked, sitting beside Alice. "Yeah. He was pretty nice. On the way to the farm he talked non-stop about his brother. It was....weird." "Yeah they had a bust up. Jim did something...i don't know what. Bexley blew up at him. Something to do with their father, Dave. I don't know. Did he say anything about the stuff?" "Yeah. He said that you're pushing it, but he'll give it a shot." Alice told her. "He'll get it done," Ebony said, confidently. "Then we can move in and be done with this god-forsaken city." Ebony thought. She'd miss the place....miss it like the tooth-ache. "Maybe we should go and say goodbye to the Mall Rats. After all we are still apart of the Tribe." Alice nodded. "But do you think that we should go just now? Maybe we should leave it to the day we're leaving," Alice suggested. Ebony thought for a moment. Maybe she was right. Ebony wasn't sure if she could trust all of the Mall Rats, especially Lex. He'd sell her out in a second, if it got him something. "Yea. We'll leave it for now." Ebony said in agreement.  
  
~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~  
  
Jay stared at the laptop in front of him. It had been carefully encased in a black carry bag and many disks surrounded it. He thought for a moment and went to his drawers and pulled out several batteries and a few computer chips. He smiled. At least he would know about something they had on the farm, even if it wasn't in any way to do with a farm. He couldn't believe it. In two weeks they were going to live on a farm. With animals and plants.....and....well...the outdoors. Jay shivered. The thought almost scared him. He had always been around people. He, Ved and his mother and father lived in the city. Then he stayed in the city, despite the danger, and helped take it over. He had only ever been in the country maybe two times. Once on a holiday, which almost drove him crazy, and once when he and Ebony went to convince the farmers to come and trade in the city. He sighed. It was going to be very hard work. Very hard.  
  
Jay handed the computer over to Bexley, Ebony's contact. "Make sure it doesn't get damaged," Jay told Bexley. "Sure, sure. Now where do you want it?" "At the farm," Jay said in a monotone voice. "Yes, but where at the farm." "I don't know. A table or something. Just put it somewhere that it won't get broken." "Right man. Chill out," Bexley told him. Jay shook his head and walked away. "Oh and Jay. Tell Ebony that the place is almost ready. I only need a few more days. It didn't take as long as I though." Jay turned the corner without looking back. "Well thanks anyway man," Bexley said, shaking his head.  
  
Ebony and Alice entered the mall, their second home. They stood at the bottom of the steps, savouring the sight and smell of the place. "Just think. This is the last time we'll be here," Ebony said to Alice, who simply nodded. They started their slow walk up the stairs and held onto the brown banister as they moved. Their eyes darted around, as they looked at the mall for the last time. They reached the top of the stairs, where the Mall Rats were sitting, having, what appeared to be, a meeting. The voices stopped as the two stepped onto the landing. "What are you guys doing here?" Salene asked, with a smile. "We're here....we're here to say goodbye," Alice said. "What?" Salene asked, still smiling. "We're leaving," Ebony confirmed. "Why?" "We just have to. There is nothing we can do. We just have to leave the city." Alice said, carefully. The remaining original Mall Rats started talking all at once. Questions were flung from every direction. Alice and Ebony smiled, at least it was nice to know that they were missed.  
  
Jay sat on Ved's bed, and stared at Jay's shocked expression. "You can't leave," Ved told him. "Why?" "Because......you just can't." "I have to," Jay said, persistently. "But why? You haven't told me why? And when?" "I can't really say...." "Well just say it." "Ebony....." "I knew it would be something to do with her," Ved said. "Ebony's pregnant," Jay continued, as if he hadn't heard his brother. "With my baby. We can't stay here. Ram would delete both of us. You know that." Ved looked at him, his eyes wide. "She's what now?" Ved asked. "Pregnant." They were silent for a moment. "Are you sure?" Ved asked, after thinking about it. "What do you mean am I sure?" Jay asked him. "Well are you sure she's pregnant? She could be lying. I mean how far can you really trust her?" Ved asked. Jay stood up, and walked towards his brother, who backed up against the wall. "Don't ever say that again, brother. I came here to say goodbye. Be on good terms with you. I can see that that wasn't possible." Jay let Ved go and turned to leave. "Wait," Ved said. "I'm sorry. I guess I don't know Ebony like you do. Look I'll be sorry to see you go." Jay turned around and hugged his brother. Ved reeled slightly, but responded, wrapping his arms around his brothers waist. "Goodbye, brother," Jay said. "I'll miss you." "Bye," Ved said simply. They both smiled, and Jay backed out of the door.  
  
"Ok we need to plan this to the last second," Ebony told Jay and Alice. "If we turn the cameras off we can make it through the city without being noticed." "We won't be able to keep them off that long. Maybe ten minutes," Jay informed her. "Ten minutes is all we need," Alice said. "If we take shortcuts through the alleys we won't take as long." "True," Jay said. "Do you have all of your things?" Ebony asked. They nodded. "Good. We'll leave tonight. Jay can you set to work on the cameras?" Jay nodded. "Ok then. We're all set. We'll leave at about eleven. That's when the guard change takes place. There's less of a chance of being noticed." "Ok then." Alice and Jay walked out of Ebony's room. Ebony sighed, finally she was going to do it.  
  
"One, two, three." Jay mouthed, and pressed the button. They heard a small noise, signalling that the cameras had gone off. Ebony and Alice started to run through the streets, but Jay stayed stationed at the door. Ebony turned to him. "Jay what are you doing?" She asked. "I...I forgot something. You go on. Wait for me at the outskirts. I'll be there in five minutes." "But...." Ebony started, but was interrupted. "Just go!" Ebony ran to catch up with Alice, and Jay walked back into the hotel. He had some business to take care of.  
  
Jay walked into Ram's room, and was welcomed by emptiness. He sighed, and quietly closed the door. He went into the VR room next door, and saw Ram, sitting with the helmet on, a smile on his face. Jay sighed. He couldn't believe that he was still in virtual reality. Jay walked over to the computer and smiled. The screen showed the floating disc, which indicated that someone was using the headset. Jay pressed several buttons, and typed in several lines of code and the disc was connected by two lines. Jay pressed several more buttons and the disc glowed an angry red. Jay pressed the delete button. "Goodbye, Ram," he muttered, and smiled. He waited. Hoping to see the disc disappear. Instead the disc turned back to it's original colour. "Who's there?" Ram asked. "Get away from the computer." Jay froze. He tapped the delete button several more times, without success. "Guards," Ram started to holler. Jay started to run. He ran along the corridor and down several flights of stairs. He stopped at the entrance, as several guards ran past him. Jay ran out of the building, and along the silent streets. Tiny rain droplets rained down on his face and paper squelched underfoot. As he got to an alley, he turned to the hotel. All of the lights were on, and he could see several guards running past a window. "Find whoever did this," he heard Ram scream at the top of his lungs. Jay turned and began to run again, hoping that he would never see the hotel or Ram again.  
  
Ebony and Alice crouched at the side of the road, hidden by several large bushes. They were silent, as was the city. "Where do you think he is?" Ebony asked in a whisper, trying not to disturb the quietness. Alice shrugged. She was cold and a light drizzle had started to fall, making her shiver at it's cruel touch. "Maybe we should head to the farm," Alice said, thinking of the electric heating system the farm had. Ebony shook her head. "Jay doesn't know where the farm is. He'd get lost." Alice nodded numbly. They both sat in silence as a figure emerged from the rain. Ebony smiled as Jay ran past them. Both she and Alice stood up. "Jay!" Ebony called silently. Jay stopped and turned round. Both of the girls ran up to him, and Ebony hugged him. "So where is this farm of yours?" Jay asked. "Follow us," Alice instructed, and the three set off into the wind and rain.  
  
Ebony, Alice and Jay entered the farm. They were soaking wet and their clothes were sticking to the, making them very uncomfortable. Jay looked around the corridor that they stood in. It already reeked of farm and farm life. And what was that smell? The one that hung in the air, and wouldn't let up, even for a second. He sighed. This was going to be tougher than he thought. "It's better than I imagined," Ebony gushed. "Bexley did a great job." "What now?" Jay asked changing the subject. "Well first thing we should have a sleep. You guys have Ellie's room. It's the one upstairs. The bed and everything has been made. I'll have my room down here." Alice told them. They both nodded. "See you in the morning," Ebony said, as she and Jay started their ascent up the stairs. "Night'," Alice said, and made her way to her room.  
  
Ram sat in the control room, Java and Siva beside him. A group of soldiers walked in. "Well?" Ram asked harshly. "No sign of anyone," one said. "It must have been the computer. A malfunction." "Are you saying there is something wrong with my system?" Ram asked. "No...uh...no...I just....." the guard stumbled. Ram shook his head. He was in no mood for criticism. "Delete him," he said simply. The guards grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him out of the room. "Fool," Ram muttered. He thought for a moment. "Where is Jay? He's in charge of security. Tell him to come here. And bring Ebony also. I want all of my wives with me." A guard nodded and exited the room. "If she was a good wife she'd be here," Java said. "Oh will you shut up Java." Ram said. Java set her mouth in a grim line. They sat in silence and the guard came back in, panting. "They're gone. They are both gone. No sign of Ebony or Jay," he said. "What?" Ram asked. He couldn't have heard right. He thought that the guard said that Jay and Ebony were gone. "What did you say?" "Jay and Ebony are gone," he repeated. "They can't be." Ram said shaking his head. "You're lying." He screamed at the guard. "No, Ram," Java said. "They've left. Together." "Why?" Ram said, emotion showing all over his face. Siva put her arm around Ram's shoulder. "You know what Ebony's like," Java said. "We told you. It was probably her who tried to delete you." Ram straightened. He stood up and opened the door. "Ram?" Siva said. "Leave me in peace," Ram said quietly and disappeared out of the door.  
  
Java, Siva and Ved sat in a room, alone. "You must know. He'd have told you, Ved," Java said. "He didn't even tell me that he was going," Ved told the girls. "He must have. You are his brother." Siva said. "Oh two points in perception," Ved said, shaking his head. Siva slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow."  
  
Ebony sat at the table drinking a weak coffee. It was the first time she'd been pregnant, and she wasn't sure if strong coffee would hurt the baby, so weak was all she'd take. Jay sat across from her, reading a book and Alice was in the kitchen making some breakfast for the three. "So what do we do now?" Jay asked, not looking up from his book. Ebony shrugged. "Survive," she said simply. "Like the beginning of the virus?" Ebony thought it over. "I guess. What else can we do?" "Live," Jay said. He sat his book down on the table. "We shouldn't have to survive. We live here no matter what. Ram catches us? So what. At least we had some fun." Ebony nodded. Alice walked in, carrying three plates of food. "Eat up," she said, sitting the plates down. "You'll need all the energy you can get." Jay's eyes opened wide, and nearly popped out of his head. "Energy?" He gulped. "Yes. A farm is hard work." Jay sat silently, his eyes still open in horror, causing Ebony to laugh.  
  
Ram sat in his room, alone. How could Ebony do that to him? He had loved her. Maybe not real love, but he did love her. Her head-strong ways made her a challenge and that's what he loved. When he got to know her, he realised that there was more to her, and he loved that as well. She was always a mystery. You never knew what would come next, and Ram found that irresistible. That's why he had done what he did. He could now. He expected Ebony to put up a bit of a fight, but she didn't. She had said no, but that wasn't the fight he was looking for. He wanted her back. It probably wasn't even her who ran. Jay must have persuaded her to. "That son of a....." Ram was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "What?" Ram asked. "It's me Ram. I just wanted to see if you want some company," Siva said through the door. "Go away," Ram said harshly. "But Ram..." Siva pleaded. "Go!" "Ok. But I thought I should tell you something." Ram sighed. "What is it?" "Java is starting a search party to look for Ebony and Jay," Siva said. "Tell her to wait until I give my say so." Ram instructed. "Are you sure?" Siva asked. "I said it didn't I?" Ram asked. He heard Siva walk down the corridor and he sighed, flopping onto his bed.  
  
Alice heard them before she saw them. Heard the soft noise, getting louder as they came closer. The noises were mixed, but each clear and distinct. She looked up the hill and saw them. Not lots of them, but enough. Coming down the hill at once, in no order, just hurrying to get to the farm.  
  
Ebony finished sweeping the floor. She had been given light duties because of her 'condition'. Condition my foot, Ebony thought. She sat the broom down and sat at the newly polished table. It was her job to make lunch. Lunch? She could hardly boil water without burning it. She looked out of the window at Alice, then at Jay who was busy in a small patch of land, doing something Alice had taught him. To say the least Ebony was bored. She began to tap her fingernails on the table. Her eyes moved lazily around the farm until they came to rest on a black bag. Ebony smiled. Maybe she could play a game or something. Ebony grabbed Jay's laptop and began to set it up.  
  
"How did you get these together?" Alice asked, handing him a bag of ems. "You know...around," Bexley said. "You sound like Lex." "The infamous Lex? Ha! I don't think he'd be able to get these," he said opening his arms, and moving them. "True. Animals were never his forte," Alice said with a little laugh. "Well I should get back to the city," Bexley said. "Maybe I'll come by and see you sometime. Tell Ebbs I said hi," Bexley said, and walked off. Alice smiled. Was he coming on to me, she wondered, and started to round up the animals and put them into their appropriate pens.  
  
"Yeah there's enough there for a while," Alice told Jay. "So how are you liking life on the farm?" Alice asked. "It's pretty fun. I mean not the best place in the world, but it's ok. That smell is still a bit of a bother," she said with a shiver. "You'll get used to it," Alice said, reassuringly. "I don't think I can ever get used to it. I mean there were no cows, why did it smell?" Alice shrugged. "I guess it just did. Maybe other farms in the area have cows." Alice said simply.  
  
Ebony and Jay lay in bed, Jay's arm draped over Ebony's stomach. "How are you finding it?" Ebony asked. "Pretty good, actually. I mean I never thought that I'd like it here, but it's pretty fun." "So it's not hell?" "Nah," he said , smiling. "I mean it's hard work, but what isn't? The Technos was hard. Not as hard as this, but you know." "Yeah," Ebony said, softly. "What did you get up to today?" "You know I have no idea. Well I fed the animals, but I did something in the field out back, I just don't know what. What did you do, other than make the house shine." "Well I made lunch....." "That was not lunch." "Come on it was lovely," Ebony said. "It may have been nice, but how can you call a T-bar and a glass of water lunch?" "Well I put them on the plate in a pretty pattern," Ebony defended. "Yeah I guess you did," Jay said, kissing Ebony on the back of the head. "But maybe we'll do the cooking from now on," Jay said, then yawned. Ebony nodded. "Night," she said, before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ebony and Alice chatted at the kitchen table. "He won't come after us," Ebony said. "He won't know where to look. Plus he'll be upset." "I don't know. He may be upset, but he may be more angry than upset. And you know what they say...." Alice trailed off. "What?" Ebony asked concerned. "There aint no fury like a man scorned," she said, and the two started laughing.  
  
Siva, Java and Ved sat in a room again. Siva was convinced Ved knew nothing, but Java wasn't so sure. "Ved I know you know where they are." "I don't ok. I barely got on with the guy," Ved told them. "We know that. But you must have made amends before he left. He must have told you where he was going," Java said. "Look I don't know where he is, I don't want to know where he is, and most of all, most of all, I don't care where he is. He's gone, and I'm glad. What's the deal anyway? I thought you'd be glad Ebony was out of your hair." "Yes...but she hurt Ram, and whoever hurts Ram, hurts me." "Where is Ram anyway?"  
  
Ram sat in his room, thinking about Ebony. He couldn't get her off of his mind. Her eyes, her smile, her hair. Everything about her stuck in his mind, and he hated it. He hated feeling the way he did. He hated thinking about her, missing her. All he wanted was her out of his mind, but she wouldn't leave. She stayed there, talking to him, staring at him. He felt like he was losing his mind. He grabbed his head, the pain was getting hard to control now.  
  
Ebony and Alice watched as Jay walked down the stairs with a new look. He was sporting some black jeans, which had red pattens on them. A white top and a black jacket covered the top half of his body. His face was clear, the Techno symbol gone. All that remained was a black X on his forehead. Jay later explained to Ebony that the X was a symbol that the Techno part of his life was over. Ebony and Alice hollered and whistled as Jay walked down the stairs. He shook his head. "Ssshhh," he said, embarrassed. He walked over and kissed Ebony on the forehead before sitting down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" He asked the girls. Alice stood up, smiling. She grabbed an apron which hung on the wall. "I don't know," she told him. "You're making it," she said, flinging the apron in his direction.  
  
The three sat at the table, talking. "I'm really starting to love T-bars," Ebony said, taking a bite. "They're starting not to taste like sawdust anymore." Jay nodded, and took another bite of his T-bar, finishing it off. For round about four weeks the three had, had T-bars for breakfast and lunch. They had come up with a system. Jay made breakfast, Ebony lunch and Alice dinner. The problem with the system was that neither Ebony nor Jay knew how to cook, and so T-bars were the only option. "Still taste like sawdust to me," Alice said. "You know we can't live on sawdust...I mean T-bars forever. You guys are going to have to learn to cook." Ebony shivered at the idea. "How can we learn? You are in the farm all day, and so is Jay. How can we learn how to cook?" Alice popped the remaining T-bar in her mouth and walked to a cupboard. She started to pull out cookbooks, ranging from baking to roasting, and everything in between. She plopped them down on the table, as Jay began to put the dishes into the sink. "Read these," Alice told Ebony. " It'll have you cooking like a pro in no time. It worked for me." "Yeah....but you lived on a farm. You had to learn." "Well now you live on a farm, so you have to learn." Ebony took a book from the top of the pile. "'How To Cook: You're Guide To Everything,'" Ebony read. "I guess I could give it a shot." "Yeah. Then you could make breakfast too," Jay said with a smile, as he washed the dishes. "I don't think so," Ebony told him, with a scowl.  
  
Ram pulled on the VR helmet. He had to escape. He still thought of Ebony, even though she had gone for a while. He flipped the visor up and typed code into the computer. He flipped the visor back down and was transported to paradise.  
  
Ebony sat at the table, by herself, again. Alice and Jay were outside doing something and she was left alone. She had done the housework, and didn't know what else to do. She stood up and walked outside. The sun beat down on the ground, warming it up. "Hey guys." "Ebony. What are you doing out here?" Alice asked. "I'm just going for a walk. The work is done, so I thought that I'd go out for a while." They nodded and Ebony set off. Set off for the city.  
  
Ram sat on a swing, in his childhood home. He smiled and looked around. He stood up and walked into the house. As he opened the door the smell of cookies hit him full force, and he was drawn to the kitchen. He swung the kitchen door open and stared at Ebony, in a sun dress, baking. She turned around and smiled at him. "I have made you cookies, my love," she proclaimed in a hollow voice. Ram forgot about everything that had happened and sat down at the table.  
  
Ebony entered the city, and the first thing she saw was a poster with her name on it. She sighed. They wouldn't catch her anyway. She moved along the streets, staying out of view of the camera, and made her way to the casino.  
  
Ram sat in the living room of the house, watching tv. An old science fiction movie was playing, Ram's favourite. He loved all kind of sci-fi, from Star Trek to Star Wars, he even enjoyed funny sci-fi like Red Dwarf. Ebony walked into the room and sat down. She smiled at him, then locked her eyes on the tv. Ram smiled. Things were going his way. He had Ebony, not Jay.  
  
Ebony smiled and grabbed all of the coins on the table. She had won another game of cards, and by this time she had won two large piles of ems.  
  
"Well I've got to go now boys. See you soon," Ebony said, grabbing the ems off of the table and walking away. "Oh come on Ebbs. Give us a chance to win our money back," one of the boys pleaded. "My wife is going to kill me." The other guys agreed. Ebony shrugged. "Bye guys. Maybe you can win your money back another time." Ebony walked out of the casino, and held her breath as she saw a Techno. She slipped into an alley and waited until he was gone. She let her breath out in a large whoosh of air. She walked out of the alley and headed for the market.  
  
Ram sat at the dinner table with Ebony. They were eating chicken in a lovely sauce, with potatoes and a mixture of vegetables. "It's delicious," Ram said. "I'm glad you like it," the virtual Ebony told him. "I thought that after dinner we could go for a walk to the beach." "I'd like that," Ebony said. "Good," Ram said, finishing his chicken.  
  
Ebony stood in the market and looked around. She wanted to get a present for Jay and Alice. She walked over to a stall selling jewellrey. She picked up a necklace with an 'A' on it. "I'll give you two ems for it," she told the stall holder. "It's worth 10," the stallholder told her. "What about this and this," she said, picking up another necklace with a little computer on it. "Ten for both of them." The stallholder thought. "Ok," he said reluctantly. She handed him ten ems and put the necklaces in her coat pocket. "Great doing business with you," she said and walked away. She still had ems left, and had no idea what to do with them. She walked over to a stall selling baby things. She smiled, and looked at the items available. She picked up booties, some bibs, baby grows and some milk. She looked at the dresses and little suits available. She grabbed two dresses and two neutral looking suits. Works if it's a boy or girl, she thought. "I'll give you these ems for this stuff," she said, shaking the bag. The stall holder nodded, and she put the things inside her coat. She walked away and started the journey to the farm.  
  
Ram dug his feet into the sand, as he and Ebony walked hand in hand along the beech. The water lapped u the beach, getting closer to their unprotected feet. The sun was setting, making the sky grow orange. "This is perfect," Ram muttered. He sat down on the sand and Ebony followed. "I am glad you chose me over Jay." He told her. "Why did you leave with him anyway?" "I didn't," the virtual Ebony said. "I have been with you always Ram. I love you." "No," he said, angrily. "You left with Jay. You went with him. You left me on my own." "No. I was here." Ebony said smiling. "No. No," Ram said, getting angrier. "You were with Jay. You and Jay. You and Jay," he started screaming. Everything came flooding back to him. He lashed out at the virtual Ebony, his arms flailing, his feet kicking. "You left with him, you left with him," he screamed angrily.  
  
"He's been in here for while," Siva told Java. "I wasn't sure what to do." Java shook her head. "He can't come out until he wants to. We have to let him be." "But it's scaring me," Siva said. "Don't worry, sister. He'll come to the real world sooner or later." Java said, putting her arm around her sister's shoulder and leading her out of the room. "Let's get you to bed for now and you can sleep. You have been up for a few days." "But Ram......" "Don't worry. I'll take care of Ram," Java told her.  
  
It was still early when Ebony got back to the farm. She went indoors, without the others seeing her. She stashed the baby things and hid the necklaces in her bedside drawer. She walked down stairs and started to read the cookbooks Alice had given her.  
  
"I am really tired," Alice told Jay, as they walked towards the house. "I don't know what I'll make for dinner. Something nice.....maybe some T- bars." "I thought you didn't like T-bars," Jay said. "I don't." She said with a sigh. They walked into the house and gasped. Food lay out on the table, along with candles and wine. Ebony entered the room, carrying a bottle of salad dressing. "Oh hey guys," Ebony said, sitting the bottle on the table. "You like?" The two were speechless. "It's just some salads I made and some salad dressing, which, I made from scratch," she said proudly. "I think she's ill," Jay said to Alice. "Yeah. We should get her to a hospital," Alice said, sitting at the table. "A hospital it is," Jay said, scooping Ebony into his arms, and running up the stairs, with Ebony giggling and laughing. Jay sat her down on the bed. "Complete bed rest." "Oh is that so Doctor Jay," Ebony asked. "It surely is," Jay said, kissing her softly. "Guys. The salad is getting cold," Alice shouted up the stairs. The two sighed. "Well. Since you brought me up, you have to take me back down," Ebony said, crossing her arms. "Is that so?" "Yup," Ebony said. Jay scooped her up, kissed her, and slowly took her down the stairs.  
  
Ram took his headset off. He looked at his computer and typed some more lines of code, he put his headset on, and was transported to a place of fun. Ram stood, in a the city, which was piled high with boxes, crates and cylinders. He knew what was coming and he adjusted the zapper on his wrist. He started to walk, and people jumped out at him. He started zapping them, left and right, behind and up front. As he zapped he thought. He'd played this game with Ebony. He continued to zap, until all of the virts were gone. He smiled and turned round, and came face to face with Ebony holding a zapper. "Ebony?" Ram asked. Ebony smiled at him, and zapped him. "Game over," a voice said. Ram pulled the helmet off and looked at the computer screen. Ebony stood, raising her hands in victory and an icon reading 'Game Over' flashed on the screen in blood red letters. Ram sighed. She was everywhere. "At least you didn't stab me in the back this time," he muttered to the computer generated Ebony. He grabbed his keyboard and typed in more code. He put the helmet back on. He wasn't going to face the world, not yet.  
  
Jay and Ebony lay in bed. Ebony's thoughts drifted to the city, and what she left behind. She knew that Jay and the baby were worth it, but she couldn't help but miss the place, the place she had lived in for the past two and a half years. The place where she became leader, where she helped defeat the Chosen, the place where she had brought in the worst threat the city had known. The Technos. She sighed. Things were never easy. Her thoughts drifted further, and she imagined what life would be like if the virus had never happened. I'd be with Bray now, and I'd never have met Jay, she thought. Trudy would still be with Martin, and Amber would have never come into the picture. My sisters and I may have been able to work things out. I probably wouldn't be having this baby. Thoughts came to Ebony which she never knew existed. There was only one time she had thought about the virus never happening. That one time, when she actually wished that it never happened. The one time she almost killed herself. The thoughts made tears spring to her eyes, and she huddled under the covers.  
  
Ram strummed the guitar in his hands. The soft melody washed over him, and made the quiet river come alive. He dipped his foot in the cool clear water and leaned back onto a tree. The rock beneath him was cool to the touch, but the air was warm, heat by the sun. The branches above him stretched out, creating a pool of shade. He stopped playing and et the quietness envelop him. He listened and could hear the calls of wild animals. He felt content. Ram slouched down on the rock and dangled his hand in the water and made tiny circles. The ripples of the river reached further and further out, until reaching the bank on the other side. Ram stood up and smiled. He pulled his shirt over his head and dived into the awaiting water.  
  
Ebony woke early and started making bacon and scrambled eggs. The book gave her instructions and she followed them carefully. She walked quietly upstairs and opened her drawer, and took out the two pendants. She walked quietly back downstairs and placed them on the plate, away from the food. She grabbed a pot and a large metal ladle and walked to the stairs. In one swift movement she put the ladle in the pot and began banging the two together. She was greeted by the groans of the two who were still sleeping. "Breakfast," she called sweetly, and put the utensils back where they belonged.  
  
Ram's head bobbed on the water, as he floated on the cool clear river. The lazy movement of the river made him move ever so often, but he barely noticed. He ducked below the water, and his head resurfaced seconds later. He brushed his hair our of his eyes, took a deep breath and ducked under the water again.  
  
"They are beautiful, Ebony," Alice said, looping the chain around her neck. "You like them?" Ebony asked. "Sure we do," Jay said, fastening the clip, and putting it under his t- shirt. "Where did you get it?" "Yeah," Alice said, her mouth full of food. "Oh no where. Just around," Ebony said, tugging at her shirt, trying to fit it over her ever growing stomach. Jay picked up on it, and sat his juice down. "Where exactly?" Jay asked. Ebony said nothing. "You've been to the city, haven't you?" Jay asked. "I only went for a little while." "You said you were going for a walk," Jay said, standing up and knocking over the chair. "I was bored," Ebony said, saying the first thing that entered her head. "Bored? Bored?" Jay said, his voice raising. "You risk your....your life and our baby's life because....ha....because you were bored?" "Well what was I supposed to do? You keep me stuck in here all day, like I'm an invalid. I can do the exact same things as you two, but you don't seem to think so. Oh Ebony what about your condition? I'm pregnant, not on my death bed." "You would have been if Ram had caught you," Jay told her. "I was careful," Ebony said, crossing her arms. "Careful? Yeah well you've probably led them right to us. How careful is that? Well done Ebony, you've killed all four of us," Jay said, and stormed out of the door. Ebony looked at Alice, who had been sitting quietly the entire time, not knowing what to do or say. "Alice," Ebony said, tears coming to her eyes. Alice stood up and took her in her arms, as Ebony began to cry.  
  
Alice walked into the barn, and saw Jay, sitting on some hay. He had begun to pull out chunks of the hay with his hand, and an uneven pile had accumulated on the floor. "Jay?" Alice asked. "She shouldn't have been out there," Jay told her. "She shouldn't have gone out of the farm, never mind to the city." "Didn't you hear her?" Alice asked. "She feels cooped up. She has no freedom. She just wanted to get out." "She could have gone to the woods in the north. But no. Not the mighty Ebony. She goes to the city." Alice shook her head, and sat down next to Jay. "Don't you understand, Jay?" Jay looked at her, and then slowly shook his head. "She's homesick." "Well I'm homesick too. But I don't go back to get myself killed." "It's not the same. You don't understand what Ebony's gone through in the city. And I don't just mean the whole leader thing. She has been through hell in that city. What did you do in the beginning of the virus, until you took over?" "We stayed underground." "Exactly. You didn't risk your life for the city. You didn't almost die in wars between tribes. You didn't have to watch your friends turn on you. You didn't try to...." Alice stopped. Ebony had told her all about the time she almost killed herself. Not so long after the virus. Zoot had done awful things to her, and she almost took her own life. "You didn't try to live in a city bathed in chaos. But those things don't matter to her. The city is her home. She'll never say it, but she went through so much to save the city, she had to see it again." Jay thought. He didn't like it, but maybe Alice was right.  
  
Ebony sat at the table, a pile of used tissues in front of her and an almost empty box. She wiped her nose and sat the tissue on the pile. She grabbed another one, and held it in her hands. She stared out of the window at Alice who was working in the field, but she couldn't see Jay. After a few seconds of watching she turned her eyes to the table again. She dropped the unused tissue onto the used pile and walked into the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pain killers and sat on the toilet seat. She opened the bottle of pills and tipped the bottle until two white pills fell onto her palm. She replaced the cap and sat the bottle onto the sink. She walked back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before sitting down at the table. She popped the two pills into her mouth and took a gulp of water. She sat the glass on the table and walked up to her bedroom. She needed to lie down.  
  
Siva opened the door to the VR suite. She hadn't been in for a few days, Java's orders. The Techno guards had been keeping her happy, getting her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. It had been fun, but the whole time the thought of Ram in the Vr suite tugged at her mind. Java said she'd been looking after him, but she was probably lying, she probably looked in when she walked past, if even that. Siva looked at Ram, who was still sitting in his chair, the helmet over his head. His head was moving and bobbing as he went on whatever adventure it was he was going on. Siva sighed. She hated seeing Ram like this, but she had no choice. He wouldn't leave VR. Siva sat down on a chair, next to the one Ram occupied and looked at the computer. She sat for a few minutes, before typing code into the computer, and watching Ram play out his program. She watched as he dived into the water, and watched as he smiled at the contentment. Siva clicked the computer off. Maybe I shouldn't be going into his VR dreams, Siva thought. She sat and stared at Ram and shook her head. "Come out of this soon, Ram," Siva begged.  
  
Jay sat in the barn, still thinking about his conversation with Alice. Maybe she was right, maybe Ebony did miss the city. But what if she was going back to see Ram. No, he said to himself. How can I even think that about her? He knew it was a mistake to talk to her the way he had, but she had gone into dangerous ground. Going back to the city was a step backwards, and they all wanted to go forwards. Maybe Ebony doesn't, he thought. She said she was going to leave once, so why didn't she. He couldn't understand. Alice could have been right maybe he was missing the point, but he just couldn't understand why she wanted to go back there. Maybe it was the thrill, he thought. "Oh," he moaned. All of the thoughts seemed to be coming at once, and it made his head hurt. I'm going for a walk, he decided. Maybe it'll clear my head out.  
  
Ram moved effortlessly through the water, making tiny ripples at either side of him as he moved. He swam to the edge of the bank and jumped up on to it, as water splashed onto the grass. He swiped his head, making it drier, and sat ant the bank, dangling his feet into the water. "This is the life," he said in a whisper. He looked down at the lake, and screamed as he saw a face. The face was smiling and he saw arms stretching up. They tickled and teased his feet. Ram smiled. He watched the face turn from a smile to a frown, and felt a strong grip around his ankles. He yelped, not anticipating the tight grasp. He kicked his feet to no avail. He looked down at the water, which had turned a murky brown. The sky overhead began to overcast and the calm blues turned to angry greys. Thunder clapped in the sky, and thunder roared in the vicinity. He looked down to see Ebony staring at him from under the water. She gripped his ankles tighter and began to pull him under. Ram turned sharply, and felt pain in his right ankle. He cried in pain, but held onto the grass, which seemed to be growing as he watched. His attempts were feeble and Ebony began to pull him further and further under the water. His hands clawed at the banking as she pulled him under. Ebony stopped pulling, when his head was the only thing remaining. He sighed. He smiled, at his escape, but he stopped as Ebony gave one final tug and he was submerged in the murky water. He held his breath at first, but after a while gave up.  
  
Jay walked through the woods with a smile on his face. He hadn't felt this relaxed since before the virus. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, and animals chirped happily. He sighed, this was what it was all about. Living here, next to nature, with Ebony by his side, and his son or daughter. He sat down under a tree and looked around him. The flowers were growing strong and they had a beautiful scent. He picked one and sniffed it. "Ah," he breathed. This place was a thing of beauty. Maybe I'll take my baby here one day, he thought. But now I have to make peace with the baby's mother.  
  
Ram pulled off the helmet and gasped for breath. It took him several seconds before he realised that he was back in the VR suite. He sighed, but continued to take deep breaths. "Thank god," he heard a voice saying. He turned his head to see Siva standing behind him, a smile on her face. "I thought we'd lost you." Siva told him, before rapping her arms around his neck. She let go and he stood up. "Are you going back into reality space?" "No. I won't be going back there for a while. But I do want to do something." "What?" Siva asked. He looked at her, as if pondering what he was going to say. "Find your sister," he said simply, and Siva broke out into a large grin, as Ram's own grin grew. Ebony woke up and looked at the clock beside her bed. It was half four in the afternoon. She put her hand to her forehead and smiled slightly. At least my headache is gone, she thought. She pulled the heavy covers back and swung her feet out of bed. She gripped the side of the bed and stood up. She shakily made her way to the door and opened it. She stepped into the hall and walked down the stairs. As the kitchen came into focus, she saw Jay sitting, by himself at the table. He looked up as she came down the stairs and his eyes followed her as she sat down at the table. She looked at him and was about to speak when he did. "Look I'm sorry...." He started. "No I'm sorry." "You shouldn't be. You should be able to go where you like." "I shouldn't have gone to the city in the first place." "It's up to you. I just didn't think it'd be safe." "It wasn't it was stupid of me to go." "No I understand, now, why you did. You were homesick. I should have let you explain." "I should have told you I was going in the first place." The words were rushed out quickly, and the two barely heard each other, they only heard two words. "I'm sorry," they said together. "Forgive me?" They asked at the same time. They laughed. "Only if you forgive me," Jay told her. By this time they had moved closer together, and were now holding hands. Ebony smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Ram stood in the control room. Java, Siva, Ved and some higher generals stood in front of him. "Now you know what we're doing, but you don't know when and you don't know where," Ram said, as he paced in front of them. "First off we hit the mall. That will be their first stop. Ved you take a team there. Plus we should look over all of the security tapes. Java find a team and get onto it. Sol you take a team and go to sector one through to the twenties. Bit you take a team and go to the rest of the sectors. Now I want them brought back, not harmed in anyway. Well...maybe harmed a little. Use force if you have to, but do not kill. Set your zappers to....five. Just enough to knock them out, but cause no damage. Got that?" They all nodded. "Well what are you still waiting for? Go." Everyone rushed out of the room, except Siva. "What will I do?" She asked. "You didn't assign me a job." "I have a special job for you. I need you to go your room and start working on this," he said, giving her a disk. "All of the information is on there. You'll know what it is once you see it." He told her with a smile.  
  
Ved and his squad entered the mall and he started directing them. "You up there. You along there and you in the other direction. Search the place. If you find them bring them down here to me," Ved told the guards. "You two stay with me, incase there is any trouble with the rats." They went off in the little groups Ved had assigned as Salene came down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Looking for Ebony and Jay." "Ah," she said and smiled. "Can't find them, eh?" "No we can't," Ved told her. "But we will. We have teams looking everywhere in this city." "You'll never find them," Salene said knowingly. "Do you know where they are?" "Why would I know?" Salene asked, coyly. "Do you know?" Salene stared at him, a grin still on her face. Ved shrugged. "Take her," he said, motioning to the guard on his left hand side. "She has information that we need." "Hey," Salene cried as the guard grabbed her. She struggled but was no match for the large framed man who had her.  
  
The guards came back half an hour later and shook their heads. "No sign and we looked everywhere," one of them said. Ved nodded. "Let's get back to the hotel. Oh and we have a friend coming with us. She knows where they are," Ved told the other guards and they nodded and exited the empty mall.  
  
"We haven't found them yet," one of the guards said. "And you searched the whole city?" Ram asked. "Yes. Everywhere. Even empty buildings. There is no sign of them." Ram pounded his fist on the desk. "They can't have vanished," Ram said, almost to himself. "They can't have. Where could they be?"  
  
"We want to know where they are," Java barked at Salene. "I don't know and even if I did I would never tell you," she said, crossing her arms. "Oh you won't?" Salene shook her head, and Java nodded to the guard who was next to her. "Show her," Java said. The guard walked over to the computer and turned it on. A movie flashed immediately onto the screen and Salene turned to look at it. On the screen she saw Pride. "Pride?" She asked. "He's in reality space. Now we have him trapped in there and a any moment we could delete him," Java told her, snapping her fingers to prover her point. "Now you can either tell us where they are or you can lose your little boyfriend. You have one hour to decided." Java strolled out of the room, the guard following her, and Salene stared in shock as a group of men surrounded Pride.  
  
Ebony and Jay sat at the table, eating breakfast. "Are you coming out today?" Jay asked, putting a fork-full of pancake in his mouth. Ebony stared at him in surprise. "Me?" She asked. "Yeah. I thought that I'd show you the ropes," he said in a macho voice. "Are you sure? Don't you think my condition will stop me working?" She asked, jokingly. "Well if it does, I'll take over your share." "Really?" "Yup," he said, putting his finger in the syrup and placing it on Ebony's nose.  
  
Salene stared at the screen. As every minute passed the men moved in on Pride. Pride stared around him, not knowing what was going on. The final minute passed and the men had closed into a tight circle. Java opened the door and stepped into the room. Salene turned to her, her eyes slightly puffy. "Well?" Java asked. Salene looked at Java and then at the screen. She gulped and looked at Java again. "Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
"We know where they are," Java said, running into the control room. Ram's head shot up and he stared at her. "Where are they?" "The virt said that they were in the country. She doesn't know where exactly, but they are in the country." "Send teams out. But when they find them tell them not to move in. They must report back to me. I have a plan. One that will not fail."  
  
Ebony stabbed at the ground with the fork. It was good to be outside, even though it was hard work. Jay came up to her. "Want to see how to do it right?" Ebony nodded. Jay put his arms around her waist and showed her how to churn up the earth. Ebony let go of the fork as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She felt water between her legs and screamed in pain. "Jay it's coming. J....." Her voice was cut off and she screamed in pain. Jay held her and turned to face her. "It's too soon Jay." "Come on," he said, guiding her to the house. "Alice. The baby," Jay shouted to her. Alice ran from the barn and headed to the house as the door closed behind him.  
  
The four Techno guards watched the scene from the top of the hill, making sure to stay out of sight. They all looked at each other and smiled. "We've got them," one of the Techno's said into his ear piece. "Come back," Java told them. "You know the drill." The four nodded at each other, and started down the opposite hill. The grass crunched under their feet as they walked. They walked in silence until they came to the road which leads to the city. "Ebony's in for trouble," one of them said. "Major trouble," they all said at the same time.  
  
Jay held Ebony, who was clutching her stomach, and guided her to Alice's bedroom. Alice brought in water, clean bedding and was in the middle of sterilising the scissors. Ebony screamed as Jay sat her on the bed. Jay delicately took her trousers and underwear off and covered her in some of the clear sheets. "No, Jay, it's too soon," Ebony said between screams. "Sshh....I know. But you can do this." Ebony looked at him, tears streaming down her face from the immense pain. "But what if I lose it?" Jay stared at her, not knowing how to answer. "You won't...." He said, but was cut off by a loud scream from Ebony.  
  
The guards entered the hotel and made their way to the control room. They opened the door and walked in to find Ram, Siva, Java and some guards. "Well?" Ram asked. "They are at a farm in the country." "We know that. Where is it?" Ram asked impatiently. "It's a few miles east of the city." "Not far?" "No," the guard said then paused. "I think there is something you should know, though." "What?" Ram asked with a sigh. "It's about Ebony...." "What about Ebony?" "She's pregnant. She's went into labour when we saw her." Ram stared at the men and then at Java and Siva. He thought back and remembered what had happened. "Siva keep working on that project. The rest of you get on with your daily work. We'll wait for now," Ram said, and walked out of the room. Java and Siva looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Ram walked into the hospital, almost banging into Sara. "Oh Ram. What are you doing here?" "I came to see you. You know have a chat." "Oh. Ok. So what about?" Sara asked him. "Ebony," he said simply. "Ah yes. The one who got away," she said, absentmindedly. "What about her?" "Did you ever find out what was wrong with her?" Sara looked at him and looked down at the ground. "You know you can't lie to me, Sara. If you do...well I don't want to think about that." Ram said, smiling. "So what was wrong with her?" "Well....she was pregnant," Sara said, and dropped her head in shame. "For how long?" "When she came to see me?" Sara asked, and Ram nodded. "About five or six weeks." Ram sighed a heavy sigh of relief. "Good. Well you can get back to work," Ram told her and walked out of the room.  
  
Ebony screamed again, a loud ear-piercing scream, which threatened to bring the roof down. Alice patted her head with the moist towel, but it seemed to be doing little to nothing. Ebony settled down to wait for the next contraction. "I can't do this, Jay," she said, exhausted. "I know you can, Ebony. Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here," Jay lied. He knew the baby wouldn't come for a while, but couldn't tell Ebony that. "Promise?" Ebony asked. Jay nodded but said nothing. Ebony felt another surge and pushed. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," she screamed. She felt hot and cold at the same time, her throat was sore, from her screams, and she couldn't describe the pain in her stomach. She felt like she was losing it, the pain was too much for it to be a normal birth. She settled down a bit more and lay back onto the numerous pillows, which were stacked high on her bed. She felt like she was about to pass out. "Jay," she said in a whisper, then screamed again.  
  
"I told you," Java said to Siva, as they sat at Siva's computer. "I know, but I didn't really believe you," Siva told her as she typed. "Why not?" "Well you do make some things up, don't you?" "No," Java said. "I never make things up." Siva raised her eyebrows, but continued to type.  
  
"Just one more push," Jay told her. "I can't Jay," she cried. The birth had gone on, now, for seven hours, and the baby was still nowhere near born. Ebony felt another contraction, and gave a weak attempt at a push. "You said it'd be over by now, Jay," Ebony moaned. "And it will be. Just a few more pushes," Jay said. "I can't," she said in a choked voice. "It hurts too much." "The sooner the baby is out, the sooner you can rest," Jay told her. Ebony nodded. She felt the tightness in her stomach and began to push and scream at the same time. Ebony collapsed back onto her pillow. She breathed deeply. Now the pain was constant, only worse when another contraction came. She breathed in short bursts, it eased the pain, but only a little. Tears still streamed down her face, she couldn't stop the flow. She felt another contraction and pushed down hard. "Jay can you see it?" She asked in a whispered voice. "Not yet. But just a few more pushes and you're done." Ebony grasped the bed. Along with the short bursts in breath and the grip the pain eased a little more. She sighed. She couldn't go on like this.  
  
Two hours later Ebony was still pushing, and was finding it difficult to breath. Every push took, what little strength she had, away. "Where is it, Jay?" She asked, her voice choked with tears. "It's coming, honey, it's coming." He said, still lying. It had taken longer than he expected, and now he was starting to worry. "A few more pushes," he said with a wan smile. Night had fallen and he didn't know how long they had been trying, but he knew Ebony was feeling weak, and he hoped the baby was coming soon. They had done all they could to help, but all attempts seemed useless. She looked as if she was in constant pain, and he wanted to help her so much, but he couldn't do anything. He felt totally useless. He watched as Ebony's face contorted and he knew she was having another contraction. "Jay I am never having anymore of these things," she told him in a tired voice. Jay smiled. "I wanted ten more," Jay said, and she laughed feebly. Her face contorted again and her laugh was cut short. She screamed again and grasped Jay's hand, as if trying to let the pain flow somewhere else, anywhere else. "Ow," Jay said, and looked at his hand, which was now red from the pressure. "One more push and that'll be you." Ebony felt another contraction and pushed down as hard as she could. Jay looked down and saw the first glimpse of his baby. He smiled. The smile was cut short. "Oh my god. Alice," Jay shouted. Alice ran from the kitchen to the bedroom. "What? What is it?" Ebony cried. "Nothing," Jay said, soothingly.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Ebony asked again, and then screamed in pain. "Nothing," Jay told her, then turned to Alice. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Alice told Jay. "Ebony, sweety, the baby has breached. It's nothing major, you just need to work a little harder." "I can't," Ebony said, pain racking her voice. "You have to, Ebony. Now a few more pushes," Jay told her. Ebony felt another racking pain in her stomach and pushed down as hard as she could. "Ok just one more," Jay said. Ebony felt the pain again and pushed down hard, grabbing onto the bed to help her. A feeling of relief swept over her and the pain started to subside. A few seconds later she heard an ear- piercing cry and looked up to see Jay holding her new-born baby, which was wrapped in the white sheets Alice had gotten her. "It's a girl, Ebony. Our first baby is a girl," Jay said quietly and sat down beside her on the bed. "She's beautiful," she and Alice said at the same time.  
  
Salene walked shakily into the mall. Pride and Tai-San came down the stairs as Salene started to walk up them. "I was so worried," Pride said, taking Salene into his arms. "What do you mean worried? I was worried about you. How did you get back here so fast anyway?" "What do you mean get back go fast? Pride was with Lex and myself at the market. Getting food. We've been here for hours. We came back and you were gone. I think that we had the right to be worried," Tai-San told her. "No. Pride you were in virtual reality. I saw you." "You were in virtual reality Salene? Why?" "No I wasn't. You were." "No he was with us." "No he was in virtual reality." "Look Salene I have no idea what is going on, but could you please explain in English?" Pride asked. "The Technos came here looking for Ebony and Jay. When they didn't find them they took me. They took me to the hotel and showed me a computer screen with you on it. You were about to get hurt. They told me if I didn't tell them where Ebony and Jay were, that they'd hurt you." "What did you tell them?" "I told them that they were in the country. That's all we know. They then set me free and said they's set you free later." "Do you think they've found them?" Tai-San asked. "No," Pride said after a long pause. "The country is huge and it would take them along time to find them if they went into hiding properly." The three nodded and headed back upstairs.  
  
Ebony lay sleeping in her own bed, the baby beside her. Jay and Alice sat talking in the kitchen, with a warm mug of coffee. "She really was beautiful Jay," Alice gushed. "I know. An angel." "Have you thought of a name?" Alice asked. "Ebony has a few in mind, but I haven't thought about it much," Jay said, then paused. "It gave me quite a scare back there. I thought that something had gone wrong." Alice nodded. "I know what you mean." Alice said. They sat in silence, sipping their coffee and staring into space.  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Ram asked. "Not long now. A few more days," Siva informed him. "Ok. I guess I can wait that long. But does everyone know the plan?" They all nodded. "Where is the girl anyway?" Java asked. "She should be here." "She's looking for clothes. She doesn't think there is anything to suit what we planned," Siva said, still typing at the computer. "Well I want this ready asap," Ram said. "And I mean that." Ram walked out of the door and everyone continued with their work.  
  
Ebony sat up in her bed and yawned. She was still tired, but she wanted to get up for a little while. She looked around the room, her eyes not focussing on anything but everything. She glanced at the crib beside her bed, which had a small bump in it. She stood up on very shaky legs and edged towards it, seeing for the first time, through clear eyes, her daughter. The baby lay sleeping, and moved ever so slightly as Ebony approached. Ebony watched her, mesmerized. She couldn't believe that the thing which lay in front of her had actually grown and developed inside of her. She smiled and looked at the perfect little thing in front of her. She wanted to pick her up, hold her in her arms, but she couldn't risk waking her sleeping angel. Ebony grabbed a wicker chair, which sat in the corner, and sat it next to the cot. She sat on the chair and watched her little girl sleep.  
  
Ebony walked down stairs the next morning a smile on her face and the baby in her arms. "Morning," she said to Jay. "Morning to you too. Do you want me to bring the cot thing down?" Jay asked. "Would you?" Jay nodded and walked upstairs to get it. "So," Alice said sitting down, and stirring her coffee. "How are you feeling?" "Not great, but good. The pain has gone," Ebony said, then started cooing at the baby. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Alice asked. "No. I have a few in mind. Jessica, Leigh, Li ly, Lisa but I'm really not sure." Jay sat the cot next to Ebony, and she lay the baby in it. "We'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings."  
  
"Siva you are holding up the whole operation," Ram yelled at her. "I can't type any faster. The program is very complicated. I need time." "We don't have time," Ram said, still shouting. "Well we need to make time," Siva told him in a clam voice. "Look do you want this program finished or do you want it half done?" Ram thought it over. "Ok you have four days, Siva. Only four. Do you think you'll have it finished?" Siva nodded. "Good."  
  
Two days later Ebony sat rocking the baby to sleep. She sang a little melody to her, hoping that she'd drop off. "Hush little no name, go to sleep. I am tired and I'll bet you are too," she sang. The song made no sense but she was hoping the soothing sound of her voice would make her drop off. Jay walked into the kitchen, coming straight from the farm. "How is she?" Jay asked. "Fine," Ebony said looking down at her. As the two watched the baby closed her eyes, slowly. Ebony smiled and sat her in her crib. "So have you thought of a name yet?" "You're supposed to help too you know," she told Jay. "I know, but I'm not good at names." "No not yet." "Ok," Jay got a drink of water and went back outside. Ebony looked at the baby. "Hey baby what do you want to be called?" She asked the baby. As if in reply the baby yawned. "Yawn? What a lovely name," Ebony said, and laughed quietly.  
  
Siva typed furiously at her computer. She knew what would happen if she didn't finish. At first she was reluctant to write the program, that's why she stalled for time. She never liked her sister, but what Ram, was planning was very harsh. She knew now, however, that if she didn't finish it, that Ram would delete her, or test his new program on her. She had fallen way behind and had only two days left to complete the complex program. To top it off she may be picked to go on the scout, or in better terms, the capture party and that would take everything out of her. She looked at the page in front of her and then looked at the computer screen. Her eyes flitted to the bottom right hand corner and she noticed that she had already written seventy three pages, and she was nowhere near finished. She sighed and looked at her fingers. The increased pressure had caused angry blotches of red skin to appear which was making her fingers itch. She cringed. Maybe it would be better testing out the new program than typing for two days straight. Maybe not, she thought finally.  
  
Ebony set about making dinner. Little no-name, as everyone was now calling her, was safely tucked away in the living room, away from spillages. Ebony placed her a safe distance, but also at a distance where she knew she could hear her if she started crying. Ebony knew, though, that she rarely woke after she went down, and Ebony had decided that she was a well behaved child, no early morning wake-ups and she slept during the night. You could virtually set a clock by her feedings and nappy changes. Ebony looked down at the cookery books. She sighed. She couldn't be bothered cooking. She opened the cupboard and went for the favourite alternative.  
  
"Yum. T-bars," Alice said with fake enthusiasm. "I'm just so tired. I can't really be bothered making anything. I feel like sleeping all of the time," Ebony told them, biting into a t-bar. "I guess that's to be expected," Alice said, taking a bite of her t-bar. "Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow. We'll just need to wait and see," Ebony said, taking a drink of water.  
  
Siva looked through the long program, checking for errors. She wanted to check before she put it through the compiler, just incase. When she reached the bottom she smiled. Thank god it's finished, she said to herself. She had finished a day early. "That just means it'll be a day early for Ebony," Siva said out loud, before clicking a few keys and watched as the code disappeared through the compiler.  
  
Ram and a group of his generals stood in the control room. They stood in a straight line, and Ram wanted to say, 'At ease men,' just for fun. He didn't though. He had to keep their minds on the job at hand. "Now Siva finished the program a day early. This means we have an extra day to plan and get everything ready. We need to get this right. Everything down to the last second," Ram told them, then stopped. "Well maybe not, but you know what I mean. Now when you bring Ebony here I want her alive...unless eh puts up a fight. Just bring her here no matter what, ok?" All of them nodded. "What if they don't come, Lord Ram," A guard asked. "Don't worry about that. You don't need to worry about that. I'll take care of that. You just need to be with me and protect me. Jay can be volatile," Ram said with a little laugh. "Now I want all of you to go into VR tomorrow and begin your training. When you have finished each battle plan another one will come up until all of the possible scenarios have played out. Now if you fail one of the missions you will replay that mission until you get it right. Now go and get some sleep. You'll need it," Ram told them and motioned with his hand for them to leave the room. The all walked out in single file and headed for the VR room. Ram smiled. It was going to be perfect. Then a thought hit him. The girl. He tapped his headset. "Get all of the guards back here," he barked to them.  
  
Ebony rocked the baby back and forth. They sat together in the living room, while Jay and Alice slept. Ebony looked at the clock. '00:50' the little dial read. Ebony sighed. Neither she nor the baby could sleep. She looked down at the baby and was surprised to see that she had drifted off to sleep. She smiled and sat her down in the cot, which was still in the living room. Ebony lay on the chair, and pulled a thin sheet over herself. She lay her head down on the pillow and tried to get to sleep.  
  
"Now I know it's early in the morning but I have just remembered a vital part of the plan which I had not remembered before. Now you all know Alice. She's the one who hangs around Ebony like a little dog. So we need to change a part of our plan. I need someone to go out now and find out about the Chosen. I need you to find out everything that happened here. Who is going to volunteer?" Ram asked. No one stepped forward. "Ok. Who wants to have four weeks off of work?" They all stepped forward except one. "Ok you go and find out about the Chosen and after the mission you have free time." "I don't want t....." "Are you returning a gift from me?" Ram asked. "No. I'll go now," he said and walked out of the door. "Now you can all go to bed," Ram told them. They all walked out, still in single file. Ram smiled. Now everything would go according to plan.  
  
"How did the training go?" Ram asked. "Great Lord Ram. We finished every mission with ease," one said in a proud tone. "Good. We leave first thing tomorrow. Everyone be ready." They all nodded and left. As they left a guard walked in. "Ah. How was dirt digging?" "Fine. The Chosen were lead by a man called the Guardian. They worshipped a man called Zoot who once the leader of the locusts with Ebony. The Guardian went crazy when someone called Bray dressed up as Zoot. Alice let the Guardian out and everyone thought he was dead, until a man called Luke turned up. Luke was the Guardians right hand man, and told them that he was out and sane. Eventually picked up by us," the guard rushed out, as if trying to remember every detail he was told. "Fine. That'll work," Ram mused. "You've done well. Go and get ready for the mission." The guard, like the others who had been in before him, nodded and walked out.  
  
Ebony woke up, and stretched. She looked again at the little clock to see that it had only gone nine. She sighed. Why can't I sleep, she thought. She stood up and stretched. She looked down at the cot to see her little baby. She was still sleeping. Well I had better get the breakfast started, Ebony thought.  
  
Alice and Jay stood up from the table. Jay kissed Ebony. "We've just got some work to do on the farm. We'll be back soon." She nodded and the two ambled out of the door. An hour later Ebony, a tray in hand, walked out to the field. "How are my two favourite farmers?" Ebony asked, and stopped at the fence. "Great," Jay said, wiping his forehead. "What you got there?" "Biscuits. Want some?" Ebony held out the tray and watched as two arms dived at the plate. "I guess not. Well don't work to hard," Ebony said and turned to walk in. As she got to the door she heard an unusual voice. She turned around and saw a girl talking to Alice and Jay. They were talking in hurried voices and Alice had a shocked look on her face. The girl ran away, heading in the direction of the woods. Alice and Jay rushed over to her. "We need to go. To the city," Alice said. "What? Why?" "The Chosen. They're back," Alice said. "They have the Mall Rats and the Technos. They're threatening to kill one every hour unless Zoot shows up." "They got the Techno's?" Ebony asked. "Yeah. There must be more of them, and they must be more powerful." "But they know Zoot's dead." "Obviously not," Alice said. "I have to go and help them. I have to help the Mall Rats." "Jay?" Ebony asked, to the one who had been quiet. "I have to go, Ebony. Ved is in the city. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him." Ebony nodded. "Come on, Jay. We need to go," Alice said. "Wait. Do you even know where they are?" Ebony asked. "At the docks," Alice said. "Come one, Jay." Jay gave Ebony a lingering kiss, and walked away, looking back at her, then forward. They were halfway up the hill when Ebony shouted. "Be careful," Ebony shouted, and Jay turned and nodded. He turned around again and was almost over the hill when Ebony shouted. "Jay I've decided on a name. It's Lily," she called and Jay turned around sharply. He smiled at her and then turned around still smiling. As the two of the disappeared over the hill, Ebony hugged herself. "Please be careful, Jay," she whispered and walked inside.  
  
Java and a group of guards waited in the woods, watching as Jay and Alice walked over the hill. "Wait another ten minutes then we'll go," Java told them, keeping here eyes focussed on the hills.  
  
Jay and Alice, walked slowly into the docks, sneaking behind the boxes and creeping along the sides. They both walked around the box, and came to a wide square of concrete. "Where are they?" Jay asked. Alice shrugged, an then felt hands grasp her from behind. "Hey," she said, and Jay turned to see seven guards grabbing Alice and pulling her roughly to the side. Jay went to pounce on the guards when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Ram, a large number of guards around him. "What are you doing here?" Jay asked. "Where's the Chosen? Where's Ved?" "Always in a rush, Jay. You never seem to just sit back and relax." "What is this about?" Jay forced. "Why have you brought me here?" He asked. "Jay don't you understand? Don't you get it? It's not always about you." "What are you talking about?" Jay asked. Ram held up a finger and looked at his watch. "In three, two, one," Ram said. "Well Jay. Time is up. If I were you, I'd get back to that little farm of yours. Let's see if you're as good as I once thought you were." "Ebony?" "That's right Jay. And time has run out," he said, clicking his fingers. Jay turned to Alice. "Go, Jay," she said, still struggling against the men. Jay turned to look at Ram one more time. "I'm gonna get you, Ram," he said, and began running. "Ooh....I'm scared," he said with a laugh. "Run Jay. You might just make it."  
  
Ebony turned the tap on and put a glass under the tap. She stopped and the glass lipped from her hand as she saw a large group of Technos coming along the farm. It took her a second for her legs to move but she ran for the living room. She picked up the baby and ran upstairs. She sat her carefully in her cot and ran out, closing the door behind her. She ran out of the door and headed in the opposite direction the Technos were coming in. "There she is," Java shouted. She heard the Technos behind her as she forced her tired body to run. She tried getting as far away from the farm house as possible. She turned around to see the guards only a few steps behind her. She ran as fast as she could until she felt a piercing pain in her back. She fell to the ground. Java came up to her body and knelt down beside it. She felt her pulse and turned to the guys. "Ah well," she said. "Get her back to the hotel anyway. Ram said he wanted her dead or alive." Four guards picked her up and they started towards the city, in the opposite direction they had come.  
  
Jay ran into the farm. "Ebony," he shouted. "Ebony." He looked in the sink and saw the smashed glass. "Ebony." He ran up the stairs and into their room. He heard the baby before he saw her. She had started blubbering and Jay picked her up. "Sshh," he said, holding her gently. He walked carefully down the stairs and out into the field. He noticed the tracks in the ground and followed them, a smile on his face, hoping that Ebony had gotten away. The baby had quietened down and he walked along, his eyes to the ground. His brow furrowed and he looked at the footprints which had stopped abruptly. He looked at the baby and the looked at the ground. For the first time he noticed the pressed mud on the ground. He looked closely and realised what it was. He noticed the familiar shape and dropped to his knees. "Ebony?" He asked, running his hand over the mud. Tears began to pour from his eyes. "Ebony," he said again, his knees sinking farther into the dirt. "I love you," he managed through the tears. He kissed Lily on the forehead, as his tears splashed onto her baby grow. "Forever." 


End file.
